


Undoing Fate 命运的逆转

by melnakuru, sator_square



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sator_square/pseuds/sator_square
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了让Sherlock死而复生Mycroft什么都肯做，就算那意味着重写历史。但是，阻止Jim成为他的宿敌却可能比想象中的要难很多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undoing Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389602) by [sator_square](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sator_square/pseuds/sator_square). 



他的弟弟死了。

 

如果Mycroft对别人说起这件事，那个人大概会对他侧目而视。有着较勇敢的心的人甚至可能会说些类似于“他当然死了。一年多前他从楼顶上跳了下来。”的话。

 

那不是真的，当然了。他的弟弟离开那栋楼的时候依然生龙活虎，伪造自杀的计划实行得非常完美。之后他跑去周游世界了，孤身一人搞垮Moriarty残存的网络。Mycroft在不被别人发现这个秘密的情况下给了他自己能给的一切援助。

 

那也不够。

 

Sherlock抓住Moriarty第一个副官时，另外二人立刻就打听到了风声。当天Sherlock就死了。

 

Mycroft花了一个星期才得知他的死讯，他只花了两分钟就意识到了自己永远都不会接受这个事实。这世界上再也没有什么重要的事了。不管要做什么或要怎么做，他一定会把弟弟找回来。如果这意味着改变现实，那就这样吧。

 

他能接触到的资源几乎立刻就让他找到了可能达成这个目标的手段：美国军方创立的一个时间旅行项目。在负责该项目的天才科学家带着原型消失在空气里时项目被抛弃了。

 

幸运的是，他留下了一些完好无损的图纸。Mycroft只需要搞清如何使用即可。

 

Mycroft以生平从未有过的努力投入了这新项目中。他聪明到足以从未真的努力做过任何事。没错，大部分认识他的人对他都有勤奋、努力的印象，但他完全就像Sherlock一直宣称的那样懒惰。

 

要是Sherlock能看到他现在的样子会震惊的。

 

他的弟弟死亡 一个月之内，Mycroft就不仅完全理解了这装置，还自己做出了几个小改进。原始的版本是有效的，当然了——事实上Mycroft确定发明它的科学家正 在享受大千世界里某个世界支线——但它只能让使用者向过去旅行。Mycroft做过修改之后他将会可以顺着那一条时间的支线向未来旅行，可以看到他的干涉 最终造成的结局。

 

他知道这很有可能会创造出很多平行世界，就为了达成这一个目标，但他并不会因此特别烦心。

 

等他有了这机器之后他遇到了一个特别的困境。即是考虑出最佳使用方法。

 

Mycroft最开始的念头只是要回到Sherlock死前救下他一命，但他几乎立刻抹杀了这个过于简单的计划。Sherlock将还会处于生命危险中，下一次取他命的尝试该怎么办？

 

他下一个念头则是回到Moriarty让Sherlock认识自己之前。Mycroft可以轻易杀掉他。

 

但是… 他也有没有第一次就这么做的理由。Moriarty的网络依然会是巨大的威胁。

 

然后Mycroft意识到他真的需要做的其实是在Moriarty拥有能威胁Sherlock的网络之前就摆脱他。他追朔了一下手头Moriarty的档案，企图找出他需要回到多远的过去才能完全阻止这一切的发生。

 

不幸的是，最佳时刻看上去似乎是在Moriarty九岁生日时，就在他杀死Carl Powers之前。

 

不管Moriarty做过什么，Mycroft发现自己还是不愿杀死一个孩子。考虑到他自己那时只有二十一岁，也完全没有命令别人杀人的地位，如果他选择这条路基本上就得亲自动手了。

 

所以这就是为什么Mycroft最终选择了一种不同的方式。因为一旦看到问题的根本的话，他并不真的需要抹杀Jim Moriarty。他只需抹杀任何能让Jim Moriarty变成他起初成长成的那个反社会犯罪头目的机会就可以了。

 

而他有很多方式能做到这点。


	2. 被预防的谋杀

时间旅行装置是戴在手腕上的，不管怎么看都像是个线条光滑的现代派手表。Mycroft把他认为自己会需要的所有东西都装进了两个普通的包中，现在他需要的只是一个开始旅程的地方。

那必须是某个Mycroft在现今消失或是在过去出现都不会被打扰的地方。他最终决定了那段时间他在伦敦的公寓，他知道自己在目标的那一天被叫回家应付Sherlock了。他能轻易避开自己，如果有人看见他离开公寓的话，他们肯定也只会觉得他是某个亲戚。公寓现在的居民——几个学生——非常情愿地允许他使用一个小时，考虑到他付出的价格。

Mycroft把装置设置在Carl Powers死前两周。他深吸了一口气，心中对自己所知的世界道别，然后启动了装置。

Mycroft听到了一阵飞速移动的静电音，世界在他周围变得模糊起来，装置上的时间向后流逝。他看到了一个幽灵般的自己从身上分开，离开自己站的地方，后退走出了公寓门口。学生们重新出现在了公寓里，复原了他们早上日常的所有事情。他们反向刷牙，反向洗澡，然后换回了睡衣。他们一点一点往空碗里填满了麦片，整口整口地用勺子从嘴里舀出来。等他们结束之后，又从碗里反向把牛奶倒回了奶罐里，干燥的麦片倒回盒子里。

Mycroft看到这场景在眼前加速，速度越来越快，直到他已经无法看清人们在公寓里走来走去。灯光随意地亮起灭掉，家具被移动替换掉了几次。

他认出自己居住时期公寓的样子时松了一口气。场景逐渐减速，直到他时不时能看到一个年轻一些的自己，后者完全不知道他的存在。

静电音消失了，世界通常的清晰度也回来了。Mycroft扫视了一下安静的公寓，因为自己真的向过去旅行了二十几年而感到惊奇。

理智上知道时间旅行可行是一码事，真的亲眼 _看到_ 是完全不一样的另一码事。

但是他没有花费太多时间站在原地张目结舌。他还有工作要做。

Mycroft做的第一件事就是为未来做一些基本的准备。他身上的现金很有限，要找到从正确的时间段里幸存下来的钞票很难。为了弥补这点他带上了几样价值非常高的珠宝来作为资金。

他用了一周时间卖掉那些珠宝，建立起一个拥有好几个银行账户的新身份，买下一栋不显眼的小房子让自己能在1989年的当下和以后的任何两个时间段内自由来往。他安排了一个能干的律师来无期限地处理关于这片地产一切法律和金钱上的问题，就算他看起来从这世界上失踪了几十年也不会有事。

这些都处理好之后，Mycroft将注意力转向了Jim Moriarty。

他没把档案一起带来，但那是因为他已经完全记住了其内容。年幼的Jim和母亲一起住在布莱顿的外祖父母家里。他的母亲是英国人，父亲是爱尔兰人。同时还是个酒鬼和赌徒。Jim生命中的前八年这家人住在爱尔兰，直到Jim父亲死于一次酒吧斗殴事件。Jim的母亲搬回了布莱顿和父母住在一起，把她的孩子也一起带了回来。

Jim父亲的死亡并不是多大的损失，对Jim和对整个社会来说都是。年幼的Jim曾经有过一个老师企图报告对于他在家里受到虐待和轻忽的怀疑，但那报告并没有结局。Mycroft从Moriarty的拷问过程中见到的一切得知，她彻底低估了虐待的严重程度。

搬家这件事本会对他们有益的，如果不是因为Carl Powers几乎立刻就开始欺负Jim。Jim所有的老师或同学都没作出任何事情来阻止，他的母亲甚至没有注意到。

Mycroft去了那个他相信Jim弄到了用来让欺负自己的人麻痹的罕见毒药的那个实验室。他不能完全确定是这个地点，或是日期和时间，但是从他未来能接触到的资料来看，此时此刻应该就是在所有选项中概率最高的一个。如果他错了的话，他也还有一周时间在别处面对Jim。

但是如果他是正确的，就能给那孩子留下不可思议的深刻印象。Mycroft从来都无法抗拒想给别人留下深刻第一印象。

Mycroft没有碰到任何阻碍地安静闯入了实验室的保全系统。以他的标准来看这个系统实在是不安全得要命，事实上，就算以二十年后未来的普通家庭警报器的标准来看也相当不安全。他穿着一套普通的三件套，就算被抓住或遇到任何麻烦也对自己能空口白话说得没事的能力相当自信。

Mycroft坐在了装有毒药的橱柜对面的一张椅子上。他双手交叠，豪不动作地在黑暗中等待着。

几乎有半小时房间里完全是一片静寂，然后这静寂被一扇门的声音打破了，接下来是小孩子体型的脚步声轻轻走进房间。

Mycroft继续一动不动。

一支手电筒亮了起来，光束照在墙边的橱柜标签上，然后停在了装有奇特毒药的那一个上面。Jim走了过去。

他正要打开柜子时Mycroft清了清嗓子。“Jim。”

Jim猛然转身，双目圆睁，把光束照在了Mycroft脸上。

Mycroft闭上眼睛，好像在考虑什么非常重要的事情一样。事实上他只是认为让他的眼睛半眯来习惯光芒总比不停眨眼并毁掉他想要呈现的形象要好。只要他还能透过眼皮感到光芒，他就能有把握Jim没有跑开。

而且说真的，就算他跑开了Mycroft也知道他住在哪。

片刻后他睁开眼睛时Jim还在张大嘴看着他。他脸上真实的惊讶和他未来经常使用的那个佯装惊讶的表情差别是那么大，让Mycroft对他有了一丝希望。

Mycroft扬起了一边眉毛。“Jim Moriarty，对吧？”

“对..对… 你怎么知道我的名字？”Jim问，就算是对一个小孩来说声音也非常尖锐。他的眼睛还是瞪大到了不可思议的地步。“你是谁？”

“我是谁并不重要。重要的是你是谁。或者应该说… 你想要成为什么人。”

“你在说什么啊？”Jim问。

“你来这里是为了偷窃一种特殊的毒药，没错吧？”Mycroft答，没等Jim回复他就继续说：“你打算在Carl Powers下个星期游泳之前给他下药，让他溺死而不会留下任何谋杀的痕迹。”Mycroft叹了一口气，“当然，除了他毫无理由失踪的鞋子。那双鞋子 _到底_ 是什么地方让它们值得威胁到一个除此之外就完全无法被人觉察的计划？”

“他踢了我，”Jim答，握在手电筒上的手轻微颤抖。“他把我踢倒在地然后踩在了我脸上。然后他还 _笑_ 我。”

Mycroft点点头，就好像他一直都知道这件事一样。他期待地看着Jim。

Jim吞咽了一下，“你是怎么… 你是怎么知道我要… 我本来打算要做什么的？”他问，以类似于敬畏的眼神看着Mycroft。

“这是很简单的演绎法，”Mycroft说谎，“好了，你的智力非常卓越，所以我可以确定你现在已经意识到自己没法再用这个计划了。事实上任何其他计划也不行。如果Carl Powers在任何可疑的情况下死去的话，是谁害的会非常明显。”

Jim大笑。声音中有一丝疯狂，但和未来相比完全没那么剧烈。“所以，这才是重点？你想阻止我杀掉Carl？”Jim以一种会让别人以为Mycroft要他去吃垃圾的语调问：“他有什么特殊的？”

“他一点特殊的地方也没有。”Mycroft答道，“这是为了 _你_ 。”

“ _我_ ？”Jim重复了一遍。

“没错，Jim。”Mycroft耐心地回答，“ _你_ 。我是来帮你的。”

Jim盯着他的样子就好像他刚宣布自己是其他星球来的一样。

“好了，我们该如何解决这个Carl Powers的问题呢？”

Jim摊开手，“我不知道！”他说，“你又不让我杀他。”

“我很确定有许多不需要你杀死他也行的解决方法，”Mycroft回答，“你考虑过转学吗？”

“妈妈不让，”Jim说，“她说把我送到别的学校去太贵了。”

“你是个聪明的孩子。总是有办法的，”Mycroft顿了一下，“我可以安排你去上其它的学校，如果你想要的话。”

“我…想要，”Jim缓缓地答，“但妈妈还是不会…”

“到那时候我会处理你母亲的，”Mycroft答道。他站了起来，居高临下地看着Jim。“我想你该是回家的时候了，对吧？”他在Jim背后轻轻拍了一下，领着他走出了实验室。

Mycroft拦下了一辆出租车，然后和男孩一起坐回了他家，把他放在他家那栋破旧的房子外面。“明天下午我会回来的。”

“好…吧。”Jim答，语调表明了他得亲眼看见才会相信。

Mycroft不会让他失望的。

第二天早上，Mycroft直接去找了一所体面却不至于声望太高的学校校长，为来年给Jim报了名。

一开始他遇到了一些抵抗。那个人有好几条异议，包括“我完全不了解这个男孩”，“他比我们通常的入学年龄小了两岁”，和“你和这个男孩并没有任何能让你为他在学校报名的关系”。

Mycroft一个一个驳回了这些反对，最终递给了那男人一信封的钞票。“Jim绝对有领取学费补贴的资格，但我想现在就为他付好学费，如果可能的话。不用给我收据了。我确信你知道该怎么做。”

他离开的时候已经确保了Jim来年会有一个位置，只要他实际的监护人签好必要的文件。

事后，Mycroft花时间打了几个电话，然后直接去了Jim家。

幸运的是，Jim的母亲在家。较为不幸的是她喝醉了。Mycroft花了很多时间和耐心才刚刚说明自己的提议的基础。他声称自己为这所学校工作，而Jim现在学校的一个老师把他的潜质透露给了他们。

他还声称传统是学生们入学前的那年会找一个家教，而不是去上走读学校，他们会提供给Jim一个家教。这完全不是真的，除了Mycroft可以在接下来几个月内提供一个家教的部分，但他需要一个借口让Jim立刻离开他现在的学校。

不，她完全不需要付钱。不，她也不需要做任何事，除了在这些表格上签字。

令人惊讶的是她在理解了之后就完全相信了他表面上的提议，连看都没看就签下了表格，甚至没花功夫问一下Jim。

有可能是因为她看见了Jim从楼梯上面偷听他们的对话，但Mycroft可不会这么高估她。

他们结束之后Mycroft问：“你介意我和Jim谈谈吗？”

“去吧。”她打了个嗝，然后冲大约是楼梯的方向挥了挥手，似乎并不怎么在意让一个陌生的男人和她的儿子在卧室里独处。

Mycroft爬到楼梯上面时Jim已经消失了。Mycroft敲了敲肯定是他房间的门，“Jim。”

Jim打开了门。他的表情很警惕、小心。Mycroft视线越过他打量着那个完全可能属于他这个年龄段时的弟弟的卧室，如果他弟弟不得不精打细算存钱或偷窃才能弄到自己想要的东西的话。实验器具有不少，但完全不像是Mycroft买给Sherlock那种化学套装；不，这套器具是一点一点收集的，每一样东西都是单独弄到的。

很大一部分和他们前一晚见面的那个实验室里的用具一样。

这房间也比Sherlock的要整洁不少，那些器具也照料得更好。Sherlock一直知道Mycroft会重新买给他一切他毁掉的东西，但Jim可没法这样奢侈。

“你打算让我进去吗？”Mycroft问道。

Jim稍微把门开大了一点，然后后退了一步，沉默地观察着他。

Mycroft走到Jim书桌旁坐下。这是个成年人大小的高大书桌，不是给孩子的，椅子也是差不多的大小，虽然和桌子并不成套。椅子上有个很厚重的垫子，大概是为了垫高让Jim能好好够着桌子。

Jim完全没有要坐在任何地方的迹象。

“你不用回到学校去了，你的新家教明天就会来。”Mycroft把一份宣传册放在桌上，“下个学期你就可以去新学校了。”

Jim看上去… 极不自在。“如果… 如果新学校也和我的旧学校一样坏怎么办？”他问，“如果有另一个像Carl一样的孩子怎么办？到那时候我该怎么做？”

“努力不要引人注目，如果可能的话，”Mycroft回答。“你们年级里每个孩子都是刚入学，所以你不会有身为唯一一个新学生的问题。别对别人提起你比其他人年龄都小，如果有人提到的话别因此自夸。”

“他们可能还是会讨厌我，”Jim说，脚尖轻轻踢着地板，“我大概也会讨厌他们。人们都 _蠢爆_ 了。”

“是的，而且不管你做什么他们都还会继续愚蠢下去，”Mycroft同意，“但是，某种程度上你可以控制他们会不会讨厌你。给人留下好的第一印象。友善一些，但不要拼命想交朋友。获悉其他孩子们的秘密，并且确保他们知道你知道。”

Jim大笑，“所以我应该敲诈所有人？”

“正好相反，”Mycroft答，“知道他们的秘密，但是绝不要在公共场合说出或是威胁你要说出任何事… 他们会逐渐信任你，甚至把你当成是知己。”

Jim点头，Mycroft能看到他脑内的齿轮转动了起来。

Mycroft继续给他解释社交技巧的基本，以他自己一直理解的方式。这是他多年来好几次企图告诉Sherlock的内容，但这一次他有了热切想要听他的话的听众。

他还对Jim讲了一些演绎法的入门，鉴于这点在他和同学们相处时会很有用。

“这就是你的工作吗？”之后Jim问他，“演绎，像是侦探一样？这就是你怎么知道我要对Carl做什么的吗？”

“是的。”Mycroft骗他。

“哇哦。”Jim说，以Mycroft就是他这辈子见过的最了不起的人的眼神看着他。

“在我离开之前你还有别的问题吗？”Mycroft问。

Jim咬住嘴唇，“你… 你还会回来吗？”

“我不确定，”Mycroft小心地答。最好对他诚实，而不是给一个孩子增强希望，在希望没有成真时他很有可能会生气。“我可能再也无法回来了。”

Jim看上去很伤心，还有一些困惑，就好像他不能完全理解自己现在的感情是什么或者是为什么。他用力挤了一下眼睛，揉了揉胸口。“哦。”他低声说。

Mycroft站起来，一只手落在男孩肩头。“你强壮到足以在没有我的情况下继续下去了，”他说，“我确信你会过得很好的。”

Jim无声地点了点头。

“还有别的事吗？”

Jim张开嘴，然后又闭上了。他吞咽了一下，然后冲口说出：“你是我真正的父亲吗？”

Mycroft没法掩盖住自己对这句话的惊讶。“什么？”

Jim移开了视线。“爸爸总是说我不是他的。他说妈妈一直在操其他男人。”

“这我可不知道，”Mycroft答道，“但我认为你基本可以无视你父亲对你说过的任何话。”

“如果你不是我父亲，那为什么你要这么做？”Jim问，语调几乎有些生气。“为什么你要帮我？”

“因为我认为你可以拥有美好的未来，如果你没有犯下你本已很接近的那个错误的话。”

Jim看上去很紧张。“你是说杀人吗？”

“是的。”

Jim盯着Mycroft的领带，脸上掠过一千种不同的表情。“如果我… 已经杀过了谁呢？”他的视线窜到Mycroft脸上一瞬间，然后又沉了下去。

Mycroft脑内飞速转动，如果Jim已经杀过了人，那也肯定不在他的档案里。“杀过了谁？”

“…爸爸。”

如果Jim是个普通的孩子，Mycroft就能相当确切地认为他在夸大，以小孩通常会的那种方式对死亡感到自责。

但是，Jim可不是普通的孩子。Jim是Jim，已经准备好要用详尽却无法检测出来的方案谋杀一个同学的孩子。Mycroft考虑了一下自己对Jim父亲死亡所知的一切。

档案表明他是在酒吧斗殴中被杀死的… 起因是一个女人。杀了Jim父亲的男人在他身上闻到了自己女朋友的香水味。他是有名的脾气暴躁，立刻就攻击了Jim的父亲，在接下来的打闹中杀死了他。

“香水，”Mycroft演绎出后说，“你给你母亲买了同样牌子的香水，明知味道也会粘在他身上，等他到酒吧后也不会散去。”

Jim僵在了原地。

Mycroft知道自己得说些什么，但到底要说什么让他不知所措了。“那不算。”他说，明知这大概不是自己能给出的最好答案。

Jim猛然抬起了头。“为什么不算？”

Mycroft企图思考。他给出的答案不管是什么都有可能塑造这个男孩接下来的人生之旅。当然了，Mycroft还可以选择回到过去，一开始就阻止Jim杀掉那个人，但他无法想象和一个虐待狂父亲生活在一起的时间更长的话会对这孩子造成怎样的负面影响。从他现有的情况走下去才更合理。

他想到要说 “因为你没亲手杀死他”，但这只会支持他雇佣杀手来解决自己的敌人。那是完全合法的，但并不是他希望鼓励的做法。

“因为那是你父亲应得的”也一样是真的，但一样没用。

“因为他在虐待你，而你当时确实没有更好的方式可以阻止他。”Mycroft最终这么回答，“现在你有很多其他的解决问题的方式了。你明白吗？”

“我想是的。”Jim缓缓答道。

“很好。”

短暂但令人鼓舞的道别后，Mycroft回到了自己买下的房子内。他考虑了一下要不要好好睡一晚上再进行回到未来的旅程，但他很急切地想继续下去。他想知道自己的弟弟怎样了。

他把装置设定在2012年，然后启动了它，看着周围的世界变模糊。在一栋空房子里面完全就没有那么刺激了。

他到达2012年后立刻拿出了自己的手机寻找无线网，并且几乎立刻连上了。谢天谢地，他在过去做的事情似乎没有重大影响科技水平。不然的话那会非常不方便的。

Mycroft希望可以接触到自己平时的资源，但他甚至不能确定自己在这条时间线内做了同样的工作。那很有可能，但他也很有可能去了别的部门，给一群不同的上司工作。就算他的工作是一样的，他也没有理由相信自己的密码和旧时间线的恰好也一样。

更别提在这个时间线内长大的那个版本的自己也会在这里，会注意到有人企图接触自己的档案。Mycroft丝毫不想和另一个自己对抗。那绝对不可能会有好的结局的。

所以，他最终只是在网上搜索了一下自己弟弟的名字。

结果和他希望中的并不一样。

《咨询侦探与犯罪头目死于实验室爆炸》。

文章是2009年的。

有一瞬间Mycroft以为自己的介入几乎没有改变任何事，改变了的地方还稍稍更糟了一些。Moriarty没有在2009年 _几乎_ 在游泳池畔杀死Sherlock，他在2009年 _成功_ 地在一个实验室里杀死了他。

但是，等他读起文章时，他发现事态比自己想象的还要糟糕多了。在这条时间线中，Sherlock Holmes，犯罪首脑，造成的爆炸害死了他自己和Jim Moriarty，咨询侦探。

Mycroft感到了一阵头痛。


	3. 倒转的未来

Mycroft看完了整篇文章来试图发现自己的计划到底是哪里出错了。

 

爆炸的实验室即是Mycroft和Jim初遇的那间，这点似乎很重要，却也有些奇怪。那个地方对Jim很重要，对Sherlock并不重要。

 

有那么一会Mycroft猜想这篇文章是否是错误的。或许这整件咨询侦探和犯罪头目的事都是Moriarty以某种方式安排的。这也不是Moriarty第一次控制媒体如自己愿了。

 

但是，Mycroft再次搜索过Jim Moriarty之后，他发现了大量和这理论相反的证据。所有那些案件，Sherlock Holmes在最初的时间线中得到的媒体曝光度，在这里Jim Moriarty都得到了。甚至还有一张他和Lestrade在一起的照片。

 

相对之下Sherlock的信息就很少，除了关于爆炸案的那一些。但他似乎成为了某种大盗。那篇文章把好几起大型失窃案归在了他头上，虽然连为什么怀疑他的解释都很少。Sherlock具体是为什么成为了这样一个大盗文章则没有仔细解释。

 

Mycroft思考着自己做出的改变，企图弄明白是哪里出错了。为什么他的弟弟没有成为一个侦探？

 

然后他突然明 白了过来。他从算式中移除了Carl Powers的因素。Carl Powers谋杀案是Sherlock的灵感来源。他的弟弟可不是单纯命中注定要成为一个侦探的——那只不过是突发奇想，对他在报纸上读到的一篇愚蠢文章 突然感到了恼怒，被引起了胜过警察们的兴趣。没有这起案件在那一瞬间引起他注意力的话，他可能就完全集中到不同的地方去了。

 

Mycroft已经有了一半主意，该做些什么来修复他造成的新问题，但这故事里还有一点让他觉得很困扰。也就是说，Sherlock特地费心杀死了Jim。并没有什么明显会让他这么做的原因。

 

文章里给出的解释——因为自己的计划一直被阻碍Sherlock很生气——并不足以让Mycroft信服。Mycroft了解自己的弟弟，已经做出了他是因为无聊才投身大盗的职业的结论，而不是因为真心想要那些贵重物品。有人能够阻碍他的计划只会让挑战更大的。

 

不，不管是为了什么，肯定是私人的原因，在得知为什么之前Mycroft不能回去。

 

他可以调查的方向有很多，但他最先去了实验室。爆炸之后几乎已经三年了，所以他清楚有用的信息大概不会有多少，但他需要看到自己弟弟死去的地方。

 

整栋建筑物都被重建过了，并不令他吃惊。他在门口站了几分钟，然后转身要离开…

 

…却被两个男人抓住，毫不客气地把他塞进了一辆黑车后座。

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Mycroft在车上一直很安静。他还不知道他是被另一个自己，还是把他误认成了另一个他的什么人带走了，在他知道这点之前并没有开口的意义。

 

他被带去了一所废弃货仓，不得不等了一个多小时，然后一个女人走了进来。他隐约记得她，有一段时间她曾是他的助理。

 

“Sir，”她说，在他对面坐下。“不…不对。你已经不是我的上司了。”

 

Mycroft什么也没说，但他很好奇另外一个自己到底发生了什么。Sherlock事件足以让他失去工作吗？他是否也找到了那个美国人的项目，跳到别的宇宙去拯救Sherlock了？

 

“过去这两年你到底 _在哪_ ？”

 

“真的有这么久了吗？”Mycroft问。

 

她看了他一眼。

 

“你是怎么找到我的？”

 

“那间实验室在我监视下，”她说，“以防万一你会回来。你不用担心，没有其他人知道你在这里。”

 

“你打算对我做什么？”

 

“没什么，我只是想确认你没事。”她回答，“考虑到你回来的地点…”

 

Mycroft考虑了一下她的话。看上去他们在这条时间线内更为亲密一些。也许他能把这变成优势。“你还保留了任何关于我弟弟的档案吗？”

 

“我留下了所有档案，连你私人的也是。”她答道，“我把它们全带来了。”

 

令人惊愕的是他几乎没怎么需要说服她，她把他带回了他所有的那栋建筑，留下了几个箱子。“我希望你能找到需要的东西。”

 

他确实找到了。箱子里满是Sherlock和Jim的资料，很多是他绝对不可能通过普通途径得到的。他的另一个自己就和他一样关心Sherlock。

 

Sherlock 所有的成果都在这里，按时间顺序排列。他的第一起大型盗窃案在1991年，Carl Powers没有被谋杀两年后。报纸上有一篇文章，提到了一样新的博物馆展览品，一块珍贵的史前昆虫琥珀。文章一直写到他们安装了全新的“牢不可破”的保 全系统来保护它。事实上，文章透露的多到Mycroft已经完全知道Sherlock到底是怎么偷到的了，他甚至都还没读到第二篇描述盗窃过程本身的文 章。

 

那样物品被偷走一周后又被神秘地送了回来。Mycroft不得不认为那是另一个他做的。

 

这明显就是这 些盗窃案多年来持续的主题，Mycroft能看出Sherlock故意用自己的罪行刺激他，也能看出另一个Mycroft是如何在他身后收拾残局的，把伤 害减少到最小，尽可能地掩盖罪犯是谁。他持续这么做着，而Sherlock从盗窃昂贵的古董发展到了科学调查，然后到了重大政府机密。

 

这状况保持着脆弱的均衡，直到Jim Moriarty，咨询侦探，打破了平衡。他注意到了Sherlock好几起案件的模式，以别人从未做到过的方式把它们连在了一起。他到处主张在这一系列高调事件背后只有一个犯罪头目。

 

令人惊讶的是，这发生在爆炸整整两年前。

 

另一个Mycroft立刻对他提起了兴趣，为他的历史建立了一份基本的档案。Mycroft很高兴地看到了他介入的结果——或者说，Jim的“童年匿名恩人”的介入——到目前为止基本都是正面的。

 

另一个Mycroft安排Jim被一辆黑车带走了。幸运的是他录下了整个过程。

 

那会面可没像另一个Mycroft预期中一样进行。

 

Mycroft看着录像中的Jim从车里走出来，途中还漫不经心地把一个守卫推到一边。“对，对，你们都吓人极了，但我是来见你们老板的。不管他是谁。”

 

另一个Mycroft站在附近，摆出了咄咄逼人的姿态。“Moriarty先生。”他说。

 

Jim听到那声音的一瞬间就僵住了。Mycroft呻吟着看到另一个自己完全曲解了这反应，默认Jim是真的害怕了他。

 

“我能看出你开始理解自己身处情况的严重程度了。”

 

Jim猛然抬起头。有一瞬间他瞪大了双眼，然后他笑了。笑着。然后一直笑着。

 

另一个Mycroft显然吃了一惊。“Moriarty先生——”

 

“是你，”他 低声说，“真的是你！我还以为我再也不会见到你了！”Jim跑到另一个Mycroft身前，上下拍着他肩头和胸口，似乎想确认他是真的存在的。他以几乎是 崇拜的表情抬头看了另一个Mycroft的脸很久，然后后退了一步，叹了一口气。“不，你不是他，对吧？他比你稍微瘦一点，也要年长几岁… 更别提那还是二十年前的事了…”

 

另一个Mycroft只是完全困惑地瞪着他。

 

“而且你显然完全不知道我在说什么，但没关系。或许他是你的亲戚。”Jim继续说了下去，若有所思了一阵。然后他摇摇头，对另一个Mycroft露出了灿烂的笑容。“不重要了。这棒极了！”他双臂环上了Mycroft，给了他毫无疑问是他人生中最热情的拥抱。

 

另一个Mycroft允许他这么做了，看起来完全不知道自己该做什么好。拥抱可不是他那些绑架通常会有的结果。几秒钟之后他茫然地拍了拍Jim的头，显然在企图适应这情况并继续下去。“你到底在说谁？Moriarty先生？”

 

Jim退后，“Jim。叫我Jim就行了。我也不知道。”Jim大笑，“我不知道他的名字。我已经找了他几乎二十年了，但我从没找到过关于他的 _任何事_ 。他突然出现，给我在学校里报了名，然后他就—— _噗！_ ”Jim双手模仿出爆炸的效果，“完全从这个世界上消失了。”

 

另一个Mycroft脸色变白了一点，“你是说你匿名的恩人？”他问，Jim点头后他继续说：“以及… 他看上去和我非常像，二十年以前…”

 

Mycroft能看见另一个自己脑内进行的演绎，而Mycroft也清楚知道他会做出什么结论，不管他是否会说出口来。不考虑到时间旅行的话——任何理性的人也不会考虑的——那个男人的身份有个合理多了的解释。Mycroft _确实_ 一直和他父亲长得很像，比Sherlock像多了。

 

一旦他推理出那个男人是自己父亲之后，故事剩下的部分就很明显了。一个富有的男人，尤其是像他父亲那样的男人，会匿名去援助 _某一个_ 特定的男孩只有一个原因。

 

另一个Mycroft绕着Jim转了一圈，上下打量着他。他停在他身前，检查着他的脸。“比起父亲你长得更像母亲是吗？”

 

“是，”Jim答道，“好啦，我知道你在想什么，但幻影人说过他 _不是_ 我真正的父亲。”

 

“人们会说很多话的，对吧？”另一个Mycroft答。他盯着远处的某个地方，听起来疲惫不堪。

 

“如果你完全不知道他来找过我，为什么你要把我带到这里来？”Jim问他。

 

另一个Mycroft猛然清醒了。他花了片刻恢复过来并想出些和Sherlock无关的事。“我听说了你令人印象深刻的演绎法。我希望或许你愿意为我接手几起案件，秘密案件。”

 

“为 _你_ 工作？”Jim看上去简直是狂喜，“当然了！”

 

“很好。”另一个Mycroft听上去稍微有些不对劲，能看出来他还是不确定该如何处理以一个 _热切_ 想要合作的人。

 

之后没多久录像就结束了。

 

从那以后，Mycroft并不需要多少东西就能猜出事态是如何发展的，尤其是如何 _出错_ 的。

 

Jim继续接受另一个Mycroft给他的案件，而另一个Mycroft故意努力让他和Sherlock保持最远的距离。他们两个变得相当亲密——亲密到Sherlock必然会发现。

 

Mycroft浏览最后一个盒子里的东西时手都在抖。里面几乎全都是Sherlock讥讽他的便条，向前追朔了十几年。这些东西比他的Sherlock可能写出的任何东西都更加充满敌意，但第一批是更加寻求注意力而不是威胁。

 

可是，Jim出场之后内容就变了。Mycroft找到了一张另一个Mycroft和Jim在一家咖啡厅里的照片，两个人都在微笑。照片背面有Sherlock的笔迹写下的一句话： _“他就是你一直想要的弟弟吗？”_

 

还有一些其它的照片，其它的便条。有一张上面Jim的脸被烟头烫掉了。 _“你无法取代我的，Mycroft”_ 被写在背面，潦草用力到足以把纸划破。

 

最后一张便条上的字迹几乎无法辨识，但内容却非常清楚。 _“我们两个人你都会失去的。”_

 

Mycroft揉起了脸。

 

现在有两件事情很明显了。首先，他需要保证Sherlock还是成为了侦探，而不是罪犯，不管Jim可能会做些什么。其次，他需要做些什么来劝阻Jim寻找自己，以及不要和另一个他扯上关系，如果他们再次见面的话。

 

Sherlock是在1991年犯下第一个案子的。Mycroft把装置设置在了案件两周之前，然后启动了它，看着未来在他眼前回转消失。


	4. 犯下的罪案

Mycroft把弟弟从罪犯变回侦探的计划很简单。他知道Sherlock一星期之后就会看到关于展览的文章，大约再过一周之后就会犯下盗窃案。有一种很明显的做法可以确保Sherlock绝不会去偷展品，也有一些其它有趣的事情可以占据他的头脑。

 

也就是说，Mycroft只要自己去偷走它就可以了。

 

当然，他会让第一篇文章发表，为了引起Sherlock的注意力。但是他第二天就去偷走那个昆虫标本，比Sherlock命中注定的日子早了六天。案件会被登在报纸上，Sherlock会看到，然后希望他可以有兴趣破解这起案子。

 

普通的偷盗可能并不足以吸引Sherlock的注意力，但Mycroft也没打算把这做成一般的博物馆失窃。这起案件将会是奇特而无法解释的。这起案件将会是个 _谜_ 。

 

整个计划会包括一大堆跑腿的活，但希望这是值得的。

 

Mycroft大约有一个星期来准备去偷窃需要的一切东西。既然他已经清楚知道博物馆保全系统的重大弱点，他知道其实这并没有多难。他会有相当多的时间去看一趟Jim，最好能说服那孩子未来不要再找他。

 

他住进了一家酒店，打算用回来的第一天休息一下，洗洗衣服。他完全没指望这天会有什么重要的事情发生。

 

他绝对没预料到自己洗完澡出来后会发现11岁的Jim坐在房间里。这让他非常庆幸自己把手机留在了那栋建筑物里，因为这孩子几乎一定翻过了他的东西。

 

“你在这里做什么？”

 

“我找到你了，”Jim激动地说，在床边上下弹着。他穿着学校校服，虽然这正是暑假。“我真的 _找到_ 你了！”

 

“你到底是怎么找到我的？”Mycroft问他。他走到自己铺在床上的衣服旁，从浴袍下面穿上了外裤。

 

“我一直在找你，”Jim答，“从你消失一周后就开始了。我真是太蠢了，甚至连你的 _名字_ 都没问。”

 

“我也不会告诉你的。”Mycroft答，迅速穿上了剩余的衣物。

 

“但不问你还是很蠢。”Jim回答，他顿了一下又说：“酒店登记的并不是你的真名对吧？”

 

“对，”Mycroft答，“你是怎么找到我的？”他真心好奇地问。

 

“我想你可能会回来，所以我付钱给几家酒店的人留意着你一些。”

 

“你并没有我的照片。”Mycroft答。他走向门前，示意Jim也跟上来。

 

“我对他们仔细描述了你，还让他们只要有类似的人来就给我打电话。”Jim答道，跟着Mycroft走出了门口。“我们要去哪？”

 

“到晚餐时间了。”Mycroft说着将他领向电梯。“你肯定得到了很多错误报告，鉴于他们只有一个描述可以参考。”

 

Jim耸耸肩，“最后还是有效了不是吗？”

 

他们到餐厅后Mycroft要了一张双人桌。服务生几乎立刻就认出了Jim，她对二人都露出微笑，问他：“这就是你的神秘人吗？”

 

Jim对她露出迷人的笑容。“就是他。谢谢你，你们都帮了我很大的忙。”

 

“哦，为你做什么都行，亲爱的。”女人说。她给了他们一张很棒的窗边安静桌子。

 

“你说你付钱给这些人，”他们点完餐后Mycroft说：“你是从哪里弄到的钱？”

 

“侦探工作。”Jim自豪地说，“你没法 _相信_ 我们学校那些男孩们的愚蠢问题。或者为了解决那些问题他们乐意给我多少钱。”

 

“哦，我肯定会相信的。”Mycroft答道。

 

“你上学的时候就是这么做的吗？”Jim热切地问。

 

“偶尔吧，”Mycroft答，“这并不算是我的领域。”

 

“ _那_ 你的领域是什么？”Jim问，声音中溢满了沮丧和激动。“你是在哪长大的？你的职业是什么？你过去这两年在哪？你的真名是什么？你是 _谁_ ？”一连串问题疯狂连续地从Jim口中跳出，就算Mycroft想回答他也没有插嘴的时间。他说完之后深呼吸了起来。

 

“我是谁并不重要。”Mycroft温和地回答。

 

“才 _不会_ 呢。”Jim答，几乎要闷闷不乐了起来。他顿了一下，以几乎是戳的动作拿叉子敲着桌子。“你是回来看我的吗？还是…”他的语音减弱了，听起来很焦虑。

 

“这是我回来的理由之一。”Mycroft答道，“我还有另一件事需要照看，但我很想听到更多关于你的事。你喜欢新学校吗？”

 

Jim的小脸亮了起来。“ _棒极_ 了。比我旧学校好太多了。我照你的话做了，所有人都喜欢我。”他咯咯笑了起来，“他们认为我很 _正派_ 。”

 

“这种印象很好。”Mycroft答。

 

他们的菜送了 上来。Jim喋喋不休地继续说着在学校的事，告诉了Mycroft他的课程（“太容易了”），他的老师们（“无知”），和他同年级的男孩们（“愚蠢但很有 用”），比他高年级的孩子们（“愚蠢但他们钱更多”），学校设备（“一个真的化学实验室！”），然后终于，一些他的侦探工作（“很有趣，就算有时候挺简单 的”）。

 

Mycroft从Jim未来的档案中得知了一些基础事实，但个人解说可是全新的。Mycroft还一度不小心透露出他知道Jim的分数，而Jim还没告诉他呢，但那孩子只把这当成了是Mycroft不见的两年间真的在留意他的证明。

 

“你是间谍吗？”Jim悄声问。

 

“不好意思？”

 

“你知道——间谍，给极密政府机构工作的，”Jim回答，“这是唯一一个说得通的了。你不肯告诉我任何关于你自己的事，但你从你的 _秘密间谍网络_ 中得到了各种信息。”

 

Mycroft无法抑制自己的微笑。某个方面来看这理论奇特的正确，虽然各种意义来看都完全错了。而Mycroft面前一旦出现机会的话他一定会抓住。“如果我 _是_ 间谍的话，我可不能到处向世界宣告，对吧？”

 

“我就知道！你 _就是_ 个间谍！”Jim大喊。

 

Mycroft扬起了一边眉毛。

 

Jim迅速捂上了嘴环顾四周。“对不起。”他说。

 

“我觉得没人听见了你的话，”Mycroft答，用餐巾拭了拭嘴。“但说起来的话，我希望你不会在我离开后企图调查我的事情。那可能会给我造成些… 不愉快。”

 

Jim张开嘴要抗议，然后又皱着眉头闭上了。“好吧，我不会在你离开后企图调查你。”他不开心地说，“你要待多久？”他问，双手把桌布握成一团。

 

Mycroft抚平了他的手，然后在两只手上轻轻各拍了一下。“几星期吧，虽然我恐怕这期间我无法一直待在这里。”

 

“走之前你会说再见吗？”Jim问。

 

“会的。”Mycroft答。又不是说他缺少时间。“现在是送你回家的时间了。”

 

“我不能和你一起住这吗？”

 

“那可不合适。”

 

Jim嗤之以鼻，“谁在乎什么 _合适_ 啦？”

 

“警察，比如说。”Mycroft答。对另外一个孩子的话他很可能还会加上“你的家人”，但他没有理由相信这点在Jim身上也能适用。

 

相当一阵子争执之后，Mycroft把Jim赶进了一辆出租车里送他回了家。然后他回到酒店，24小时以来第一次睡着了。

 

他醒来的时候Jim就在身边，坐在离床很近的一张椅子上。“早上好。”男孩快乐地说。

 

“我把你送回家了。”Mycroft说。

 

“我回来了，”Jim答，“别担心，我是在家里过的夜。一切都非常的 _合适_ 。”

 

Mycroft把衣服拿进了浴室，完全换好后才出来。

 

这期间Jim完全没有动过。

 

奇怪的是这让Mycroft想起了自己年幼时候的弟弟，Sherlock也曾经完全拒绝离开他身侧多于几分钟的时间。Mycroft带Jim一起下去吃早餐了，默默希望着到时候Jim不会也这么难摆脱。

 

“我今天有几件事要做，”Mycroft告诉他，“我没法和你花很长时间。”

 

“没关系，”Jim轻易回答。事实上，有点太轻易了。

 

果然，Mycroft去购买自己所需要的器材时立刻发现自己被跟踪了。Jim比大部分11岁的孩子——要说的话，甚至大部分成年人——都厉害，但他并不能做到完全不引人注意。

 

Mycroft迅速钻进了一家很大的店里，让自己的动作看上去好像这本来就是他的目标一样。他直接走出了另一个出口，然后立刻转过一个弯叫了一辆出租车。他在附近没看见Jim——那孩子大概还在盯着他进去的那个门，正如他所料。

 

Mycroft相当干脆利落地就弄到了自己所需要的所有工具。一天结束后他已经有了一双结实的手套、一大团绳子和滑轮、一些手提式的重型电动工具、一把钢丝钳、几罐喷漆、和好几样其它杂七杂八的东西。安眠药是最棘手的东西，他伪造了一张医生处方才弄到。

 

要带着这么多东西很麻烦，尤其严格来说他要犯下这起盗窃案必须的只有安眠药、手套、和钢丝钳。但是那样的窃案可不会吸引到很多注意力。

 

他把那些东西带回了自己买下的建筑物里，清楚如果他把东西带回酒店的话，Jim就会开始翻腾然后做出推理。可不能让Jim知道他要做什么。

 

然后他才回到了酒店，毫不惊讶地发现Jim在他房间里等他。

 

“你知道我在跟踪你对吧？”Jim问，语调听起来很佩服，却稍微有些沮丧。

 

“我想我们达成协议了，你不可以调查我。”Mycroft说。

 

“我答应的是 _在你离开之后_ 不会调查你。”Jim答。

 

“当然了。”Mycroft意识到自己真的应该更明智一些的——Sherlock也绝不会放过他这种不谨慎的措辞的。

 

Mycroft已经弄到了他计划所需的一切东西，所以他接下来的几天都花在了Jim身上，和他做一些不重要的小事。男孩把他带去了自己最喜欢的地方，给他看了自己破了几个案子的地方，基本上很开心地成为了他注意力的正中心。

 

当Mycroft说出自己接下来两天会不在时Jim就不高兴了，尤其因为他还不肯说出自己要去哪。什么都不告诉Jim就离开会容易很多，但这孩子看上去已经因为怕他不道别就离开而一惊一乍了，所以Mycroft决定还是别那么做的好。

 

这花了一点时间，但Mycroft最终成功说服了Jim他真的会在两天后回来，而Jim终于答应不会在他离开后从酒店跟踪他。当晚他把Jim送回了家，然后准备好了第二天离开时需要的东西。

 

他醒来时没有在房间中看到Jim，松了一口气。男孩也没在大堂等他，Mycroft去火车站的一路上也都没看到他。

 

Mycroft买了一份报纸在火车上看。他很高兴地看到关于展览的文章登在上面；Sherlock大概已经看到了。

 

Mycroft抵达伦敦后立刻入住了一家酒店。他需要一个地方把器具留到行窃前，也需要一个事后能回来的地方。

 

他安顿好之后去了一趟博物馆。大部分事情他都会当晚做，但只有一件小事他需要在白天做好才能保证计划会成功。

 

博物馆警卫室 有两扇门。一扇门通往博物馆里，另一扇则直接通往庭院。Mycroft小心        煽动两个少年在一个展厅里面打了起来，然后走到警卫办公室去报告。他安静地在门关上前卡住了它，等着警卫走过拐角处后才进办公室。一旦他进去之后在 通往庭院的门锁上做手脚就很容易了，保证它就算从里面看上去是锁好了的也无法完全锁住。

 

他从那扇门里离开，迅速测试了一下确保自己的改动无误，然后他心满意足地回到了酒店等待天黑。

 

“盗窃”很顺利地进行了。Mycroft知道夜班警卫的时间表，等到他离开了办公室去巡逻时溜进屋里，往咖啡里掺了安眠药。他又溜出了房间，等了半个小时，然后直接走了回去。他关掉了监视摄像头，还抹除了所有录像带。

 

这之后他去维修室切断了整栋建筑的电力，排除了挡在他和那昆虫之间的所有障碍物。如果警卫醒着的话他立刻就会注意到，但他并没醒。

 

保全系统通常都有最 _荒唐_ 的设计漏洞。

 

Mycroft猜自己应该因此感到感激。他的任务放在十年后可绝对不会这么简单。

 

Mycroft从展示柜中取走了标本。他可以就这么把那东西塞进口袋就万事大吉了，但他知道这不足以引起Sherlock的兴趣。所以事实上，他从展示柜底部切掉了一块嵌板，把昆虫标本放了进去重新封好，仔细保证它看起来和被切开前一模一样。

 

之后，他开始 进行计划中最重要的一部分：给罪案现场布迷雾。Mycroft在房间四处安置下一系列滑轮，途中经过了好几扇窗户、阳台和顶灯。他在房间里任意切出了不少 洞，包括展示柜玻璃部分的两个。他用喷漆糊了摄像头，给保全系统的线路里做出了离奇的调整。他把其它几样展品互相换了个位置，还“落下”了几样貌似有可能 被用来干扰全新的监视摄像头的神秘的电子装置。

 

然后他在地上用喷漆写下了一些加密信息。大部分都是胡言乱语，有几条是类似于“你们都太蠢了没法破案”的意思；最后一条宣告了昆虫标本的确切位置，就在展示柜底部。这条信息的位置他布置得非常小心。

 

最后，Mycroft回到维修室去重新打开了供电。保全系统正常重启了——除了他做出的调整。他回到警卫依然在椅子上不省人事的警卫室，修好之前做过手脚的锁，然后从门里走了出去…

 

…直接撞见了Jim。

 

Mycroft震惊到最初的几秒除了直盯着他什么也做不出来。Jim双目圆睁地盯了回来。

 

先清醒过来的是Mycroft，他抓住Jim胳膊把他扯离了博物馆，等他们离罪案现场有一段距离之后才停下来，盯紧Jim双眼。“你在这里做什么？”他盘问。

 

“我想看看你在做什么。”Jim说，听起来一点抱歉的意思都没有。他对Mycroft咧嘴笑了，“你在偷什么东西，对吧？”

 

“我没有偷任何东西。”Mycroft回答，“你保证过不会跟踪我。”

 

“我保证过不会在你离开后从酒店跟踪你，”Jim纠正他，“我也没有。你到伦敦的时候我已经到了。我是从火车站开始跟踪你的。”

 

“你昨天晚上坐火车过来的，就在我把你送回家之后。”Mycroft推论。他意识到自己真的应该在早晨到处都看不到Jim时就知道有什么不对头了。以后他得对这孩子更加小心才是。

 

“对。”Jim说。他好奇地打量着Mycroft的包。“你偷了什么？”

 

“我什么也没偷。”Mycroft回答。严格来说这确实是真的。“我们该回酒店去了。”

 

“我可以和你住一起？”Jim兴奋地问。

 

“只有今晚，”Mycroft答，“我没法让你一个人在伦敦瞎逛一整夜。”

 

他们快速回到 了酒店。Jim坚持要搜查Mycroft的包和衣服，寻找着可能是偷来的东西，被多次命令之后终于乖乖去睡觉了。自然，他什么也没找到，但这还是不足以让 他信服Mycroft什么也没拿。他企图用更多问题纠缠Mycroft，但Mycroft以一句坚决的“明早之前我什么也不会告诉你”不肯理睬他。

 

他把Jim送上了床，然后自己睡在沙发上。

 

第二天早上这起闯空门成了报纸头条。Mycroft很高兴地看到密码信息中最重要的那条——昆虫标本的位置——被头版上几乎整版的那张巨大的图片照到了。Sherlock绝对不可能错过的，他也绝不可能错过照片底端那条侮辱人的信息。

 

Mycroft笑了，他很有把握Sherlock绝对无法忍得住不去解决这个为他布置的谜题的。

 

Jim在吃早餐时热切地读着文章，看上去因为能坐在成功犯下如此高端的窃案的男人旁边而激动不已。“你说你什么也没偷。”他读完之后非难Mycroft。

 

“我什么也没偷。”Mycroft重复了一遍，冷静地喝着茶。

 

“但那昆虫标本…”

 

“更仔细一点看那照片，”Mycroft答，“你是一个侦探，不是么？”

 

Jim皱眉仔细看着照片。“…你有笔吗？”

 

Mycroft拿出自己口袋中总会有的一支短小的铅笔给他。

 

Jim在报纸边缘随手记录了一下。他先解开了最下面的那一条，然后笑了起来，“你们全都是彻头彻尾的白痴？”

 

Mycroft耸耸肩。

 

Jim解开第二条时还在窃笑。“哦，所以昆虫标本还在那里？”他问，“那你到底为什么——”

 

“这是传递给别人的信息。”Mycroft答。

 

“谁？”

 

“那并不重要。”

 

Jim沉下脸来，“如果不重要的话那你告诉我也无所谓。”

 

说服Jim不要告诉任何人自己所知的一切后——这并不非常困难——Mycroft把他送回了家。他母亲看上去甚至完全不知道自己儿子过去两天不在家，Mycroft也并没费神告诉她。

 

接下来几天Mycroft和Jim待在了一起，等着Sherlock上钩了的迹象。第三天他等到了，报纸上登出了一个“天才少年”破译了密码，并指出其实昆虫标本一直还在博物馆内的故事。

 

Sherlock还认为他应该告诉警察们他们想到的所有关于小偷一开始是如何闯入博物馆的理论全都错了。但是，他们并不肯相信小偷就那么走进去关掉了警报器的解释，不管那有多么正确。

 

当晚Mycroft告诉Jim他要离开了。男孩并无法好好接受。

 

“为什么我不能和你一起走？”

 

“那叫做绑架。”

 

“如果我是自愿的就不是绑架了。”Jim抗议，双眼微微闪出泪光。

 

“我恐怕那还是绑架。”Mycroft揉了揉他肩膀，然后对他露出微笑。“享受你的生活吧。你会过得很好的。”

 

Jim抽了抽鼻子，眨巴了几次眼睛。他企图说出些什么，但只发出了痛苦的一声。他一手捂住胸口，然后突然转身跑掉了。

 

Mycroft考虑了一下去追那孩子，但最后还是觉得不要了。他退掉了酒店房间，然后回到了自己那栋建筑物里。

 

Mycroft站在宽阔的大房间正中，把装置设定在了2012年。世界在他周围模糊了，他预料中这会是另外一次无聊的旅程，看着整整20年毫无变化的空房间。

 

他 _绝没_ 预 料到一堆金条、珠宝和其它贵重物品突然在一个角落里出现，然后迅速向外扩张。到1993年时东西已经多到足以盖满房间地板，角落里则有特别大的一堆。到 2000年时有了好几堆，全都有半人高。到2008年墙壁都几乎看不见了，有几堆比Mycroft还要高。2009年时它们完全消失了。Mycroft于 2012年抵达了一个空无一物的房间。

 

虽然这意料之外的改变让Mycroft很担心，但他还有别的事情要优先做。他立刻拿出手机开始搜索起自己的弟弟。

 

结果并没有比上一次更好。他的弟弟幸存过了2009年，但他还是没活过2011年。

 

《天才侦探在博物馆内被残暴谋杀》。

 

看起来，Sherlock先是中了一枪，然后被肢解，身体被塞进了一个展示柜中。地上用他的血写了某种秘密信息，虽然文章并没有表明内容是什么。

 

从文章内容来看，警察现在并没有嫌疑人。这不重要了，Mycroft清楚知道是谁做的，就算他不能确切说出为什么。

 

Mycroft只花了一瞬间就注意到了身后传出的安静嘶嘶声，但那一瞬间有一点太长了。他周围的房间内充满了雾。

 

Mycroft呼吸困难地倒了下去。几秒之内他就昏迷了。


	5. 抛弃的未来

Mycroft醒来时是被绑在一把椅子上的，但让他吃惊的是他还在那间房间里。他能感到自己的“手表”还在手腕上，但双手被绑的情况下无法启动它。

 

Jim就在那里，舒舒服服地坐在他对面的椅子上。他的微笑很愉快，甚至很高兴——但却是完全疯狂的。“你回来了。”他说。

 

“回来了。”Mycroft答。

 

“你不会再离开了。”Jim又说，声音听上去简直很安详。

 

Mycroft不由自主地好奇Jim杀掉Sherlock后是否就是像这样。他脑内Sherlock的身体被大卸八块塞进展示柜里的画面让胆汁反了上来。他闭上了双眼。

 

“不… _不_ ！”Jim抓住Mycroft下巴粗暴地抬起他的脸。“你得看着 _我_ 。”

 

Mycroft照着他的话做了。

 

“好多了。”Jim说。

 

“你是怎么找到我的？”

 

“我给你布了个小陷阱。”Jim说，指了指墙壁。

 

Mycroft看到了一个小得几乎看不到的动态感应器，被装上去的时间最长也就只有两年，Mycroft预测Jim肯定是在Sherlock的死亡前后装上的。Mycroft环视了一下房间四周，注意到了一对被改动过、释放气体的通风口，以及房间最远角的监视摄像头。

 

“你知道吧，你不知道从哪里就突然出现在了监视录像上。”Jim说，“房间里什么都没有，但然后 _噗！_ ”他挥了挥手，“——你就出现了。你是怎么做到这样的把戏的？”

 

“我相信你肯定聪明到足以想出来的。”Mycroft回答。

 

Jim对他怒目而视，碰了碰腰间的枪，然后他停了下来，开怀地笑了。“对… 对，这是个谜，对吧？一个给 _我_ 的谜。不是给 _Sherlock_ 的。”

 

Mycroft没有理由反驳他。“你怎么知道这栋房子的事的？”他问道。

 

“我从酒店跟踪你到这的，在我…”Jim一瞬间皱起鼻子，然后表情空白了。“你走了进去，然后就再也没有出来。我检查了一下记录，发现这个地方现今的所有者是在你第一次来看我几天前买下它的。”他大笑，“当然了，哪里也无法找到这个人，也没人知道他的事。全都非常 _神秘_ 。”

 

“那些财宝…”Mycroft皱眉，“为什么你要存在这里？”

 

“那本来应该是给你的礼物的，但Sherlock——”Jim咆哮着切断话音，眼神凶狠，“ _Sherlock_ 找到了那些然后警察全拿走了。”

 

“就算在警察得知了以后你也还在使用这个地方？”Mycroft问他。

 

“为什么不行？”Jim答，“他们又完全不知道这栋房子有任何特殊的地方。”

 

Mycroft叹了一口气。如果他能动胳膊的话就会把脸埋进手里了。“这就是你为什么杀了Sherlock吗？”他问，“因为他夺走了你给我的礼物？”

 

“不是。我杀他是为了给你传递一条信息。”Jim答。他举起Mycroft的手机，屏幕上依然显示着关于Sherlock死亡的那篇文章。“如果你 _现在_ 才读的话显然你没收到。”

 

“要传递信息的话还有不这么暴力的方式。”

 

“我试过了不暴力的方式！”Jim大喊，“你没有回应。我偷走了皇冠你都不在意！”

 

“但为什么是Sherlock？为什么… 那样？”

 

Jim在他面前踱着步。“因为他一直干扰我，以为我的信息是给 _他_ 的。你能想象吗？”他停了下来，怒视着墙壁。“最初的信息真的是给他的，对吧？”

 

“是的。”Mycroft觉得到现在已经没有理由否认了。“你怎么发现的？”

 

“你在他解开之后就马上离开了，”Jim答，“我一直到几天之后才意识到，但那很明显。”

 

“啊。”Mycroft本来希望自己能回去阻止Jim得知任何关于Sherlock的事，但这个可能性看上去越来越小了。

 

“当然了，他什么也不知道。他以为留下那条的人是我。”Jim咬紧牙关，整个身体都因为愤怒而瑟瑟发抖。“我告诉了他你的事，告诉了他你花了多大功夫就为 _他_ 制作一个谜题，而他只是… 笑话我。他没有像他应该的那样感到 _感激_ 。”

 

Mycroft缩了一下。Sherlock从来都不怎么清楚什么时候该闭嘴。“他完全不可能知道我是谁，”他答道，“我从没像去拜访你那样找过他。”这是事实，某种意义上来说。

 

Jim绝对因为这句话而高兴了起来。“你知道吗，他哥哥和你长得几乎一模一样。”他微笑着说，好像想起了什么有趣的事一样。

 

“我不是他们的父亲，如果你是这么想的话。”

 

“我知道。”Jim答，“我见过他们父亲的照片。你看上去很像，但并不完全一样。大概是另外一个亲戚？”

 

“大概是。”Mycroft并没有就在此时想出一个能说得通的故事的耐心。

 

“你还是什么都不会告诉我，对吧？”Jim说，烦躁地敲着腰间的枪。

 

“你可以试试演绎法。”Mycroft答。

 

“演绎法对你没用，”Jim沮丧地说，“演绎法告诉我你20年以来完全没有变老，以及你的衣服和头发和我上次见到你的时候都完全一样。”

 

Mycroft 耸耸肩——或者说是在被绑在椅子上的情况上尽可能的耸了耸肩。“从你上次见到我以来我身上并没有发生过什么有趣的事，”他答道，“我更希望听到我不在时你 都做了些什么，”他补充，宠爱地对Jim笑了。他得假装这还是那个11岁的Jim才能做到笑容令人信服，但他确实做到了。

 

Jim这种神经质的精力充沛样子比起他在原本的时间线认识的那个犯罪首脑而言，更接近被他抛在身后的孩子，这点也帮上了忙。男人脸上掠过了一系列矛盾的表情，怒火和几乎像是小狗崽一样的敬爱战斗着。

 

最终赢了的是敬爱。“好吧。好，我会告诉你我在做的事情，但首先…”他抽出了一把小刀。

 

Mycroft小心地打量着那把刀，但什么也没说。

 

Jim锯断了把Mycroft绑在椅子上的绳子。“来，这样应该更舒服一些。但你最好连想都别想要离开。”

 

“我不会的。”Mycroft答，甚至没从椅子上站起来。他揉着双手企图让血液循环恢复正常。

 

“很好。”Jim坐回自己的椅子上，开始告诉Mycroft他错过的一切。

 

Jim崭新的犯罪生涯是在1991年底，Mycroft消失几月后开始的。Mycroft在博物馆做到的事情启发了他，他自己也去偷了几样无价之宝。

 

“我其实什么也没偷，如果你还记得的话。”Mycroft指出。

 

Jim耸肩。“你想要Sherlock在没有你的情况下找到那昆虫标本，”他说，“我想要你来看我。区别大了去了。”

 

到1993年时Jim已经在偷窃完整的贵重物品收藏了。那年下半年，他完成了自己相对来讲的第一起重大案件——他从军方手中偷走了整整一船自动武器。至今他们也不知道是谁干的。

 

或者说大部分人都不知道。Jim似乎认为Mycroft的另一个自己后来发现了。Jim是于2005年进入他的探测范围的，虽然那时只是作为一个犯下了数目未透露的安全系统侵入的影子罪犯。他在Jim和Sherlock 2009年的第一次对抗之后才得知他的名字。

 

2011年时他抓走了Jim去审讯，Jim几乎是喜爱地回忆起了那段事。“我还留着那录像呢，简直 _惊人极了_ 。”他拿出手机按了几下屏幕，然后举起来给Mycroft看。

 

录像里的Jim坐在一间让Mycroft记忆清晰到不安的房间中。他浑身脏兮兮的，遍布瘀青，眼神空白地盯着空气，被一个守卫一次又一次地抽打着。那守卫并不是原先时间线中Mycroft手下的任何一人，但他几乎也就是唯一的不同之处了。

 

“回来”两个字的涂鸦盖满了墙面。

 

另一个Mycroft走进房间，挥手示意那守卫离开。

 

Jim空白的表情消失了，脸上出现了灿烂的笑容。

 

另一个Mycroft在Jim对面坐下，双手整齐地放在腿上交叠。“你可真是非常热切地想要再见到我啊。”他说，扫视了一下房间四周。

 

“哦真是的。你和你那弟弟，总是以为所有的信息都是给 _你们_ 的。”

 

“如果不是我的话，那是给谁的？”

 

“你的替身，”Jim举起一只手，“不，等等… _你_ 才是他的替身。你长得像他，不是他长得像你。”

 

“我明白了。”另一个Mycroft答，虽然从他脸上的表情能明显看出他完全没有明白。“而这个男人又是谁？”

 

“如果你不知道的话我是不会告诉你的。”

 

“非常好。”另一个Mycroft答。他从外套口袋里拿出一张留络腮胡的黑发男人照片，举在他面前。“碰巧，我也更想听这个男人的计划。”

 

“是吗？”Jim愉快地问，“我不知道是什么让你认为我知道他的事的。”

 

另一个Mycroft拿出另一沓照片递给Jim。最上面的一张是Jim和络腮胡男人在说话。Jim翻了一下那一沓，里面有十几张他日常生活的其他照片。他爱慕地看了Mycroft一眼。“你在监视我。”他说，基本上就是一个普通人说“你记得我的生日！”会用的语调。

 

“这会让你感到困扰吗？”另一个Mycroft问。他的语气努力想要有威慑性，但却稍微有那么一点不足。

 

“不会，”Jim答，“我能完全明白被监视的好意。和你弟弟不一样。”

 

另一个Mycroft一僵，“你在监视Sherlock？”

 

“拜托，我根本没在乎Sherlock到足以监视他的地步。”Jim说，声音里满是嫌恶。“我的意思是他不明白 _你_ 的监视的好意。他不管去哪里都有你的摄像头跟着。他根本不知道自己有多幸福。”

 

另一个Mycroft只是直直盯着他，甚至已经不再费力掩饰自己的困惑了。他以指尖按了按鼻梁，然后放下了手。“如果我答应继续监视你的话，你会给我们你知道的情报吗？”

 

Jim戏剧化地叹了口气。“如果我们这么做的话，我会知道你不是真心的，”他悲伤地答，“但是…”他振作了一点，“我可能会愿意交换一点信息，如果你愿意的话。”

 

“什么样的信息？”Mycroft警惕地问。

 

“别担心，没什么危险的。”Jim说着向前倾去，“我只是想知道关于 _你_ 的事。”

 

“我的事？”另一个Mycroft重复了一遍，“你想知道我什么事？”

 

“ _所有事_ 。”Jim悄声说。他把椅子挪近另一个Mycroft，让他们的膝盖碰到了一起。“我想知道你的 _所有事_ 。”他下巴搁在双手上，充满兴致地看着另一个Mycroft。

 

另一个Mycroft 瞥了一眼墙上的单向镜子，然后视线回到Jim身上。“我猜你提议的这种信息交换并不会造成什么损害。”

 

“哦很好，”Jim欢快地说，“让我们从头开始吧。你小时候是个怎样的孩子？”

 

另一个Mycroft露出了半是努力微笑、半是愁眉苦脸的表情。“我是个安静的孩子，热爱学习，深爱我的弟弟。”

 

“ _真_ 是的，你得再努力点才行，”Jim说，“告诉我些我没法看你一眼就能知道的事。你的朋友们是什么人？”

 

另一个Mycroft吞咽了一下。“好的。好的，当然。”他深深吸了一口气，“在我离家住校之前我并没有多少朋友。”

 

“你的意思是你 _一个_ 朋友都没有，对吧？”Jim答，表情几乎是在看猎物。

 

另一个Mycroft继续直视着他的双眼，虽然他的样子看上去一旦可以的话就会转开视线。“我们的协议是交换。如果你不打算——”

 

“四月。”

 

“什么？”

 

“第一次攻击的日期预定在四月下旬。”Jim说，“好了，你刚才说什么没有朋友？”

 

另一个Mycroft身体僵硬地盯了他几秒，“其他的孩子们不怎么喜欢我。”他最终答道。

 

“谁最讨厌你？”Jim热切地问。

 

另一个Mycroft顿了一下，强迫自己微笑了起来，然后才开口说话：“Tom。有一个叫Tom的男孩…”

 

审问——或者 以他们的叫法来说，信息交换——继续了下去。Mycroft看着录像里的Jim煞费苦心地缓慢窥视进了他另一个自己的童年每一个角落，提起一些甚至连 Mycroft自己都几乎忘记了的事情。考虑到另一个Mycroft被迫暴露出的那些非常私人的信息，他已经坚持得非常好了。

 

看着自己的秘密被以这种方式展现出来让Mycroft起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他们甚至还没看到七岁以后，现实中的Jim就停下了录像。

 

Mycroft猜以他在原先的时间线内对Sherlock做的事来看，这算是合适的惩罚。

 

“录像就继续这样下去了，”Jim说着把手机放回了口袋里，“但要给你看完得花上几个星期呢。”

 

“我不需要看的。”Mycroft答。

 

“对，你不需要，是吧？”Jim说，“他在我杀了Sherlock一个月以后就消失了，在我们能说 _你_ 的事时就没有必要再提起他了。”

 

Mycroft保持了沉默。

 

Jim突然转身踢了一脚墙，然后大步走回Mycroft面前，在他脸前晃着一根手指。“至少告诉我一件事。就这一件。”

 

“什么事？”Mycroft问。他预计自己会被再次质问名字，在脑内过了好几种可能的答案。

 

Jim盯着虚空盯了很久，然后才答复：“我做了什么？”他说，

 

Mycroft眨了一下眼睛。“什么？”

 

“我 _做_ 了什么？为什么你不继续观察我了？”Jim开始颤抖了。

 

内疚猛然刺穿了Mycroft胸口。

 

很多人都可以回顾自己的行动，推测是哪里出了错，如果他们在某个时间没有做出某件事情的话事态会变成什么样——但Mycroft大概是历史中唯一一个能确切知道的人。他明确知道如果不是他上一次回到1991年的旅程的话，Jim会成为快乐并有贡献的社会一员。

 

“并不是因为你做过的任何事，”他最终回答，“对不起。”Mycroft觉得自己大概不会从Jim这里得到更多有用的情报了，他迅速把“手表”设定在1993年，甚至没费神修改其他的设置。

 

“你在做什——”

 

“对不起，”Mycroft重复了一遍。他站了起来，与此同时启动了装置。有那么一瞬间他看到了Jim脸上僵住了的全然震惊表情，然后世界开始倒退了。


	6. 来来回回

那些巨大的一堆堆宝藏于2009年重新出现，然后随着Mycroft向后行进而越变越小。1993年时地面依然被盖得满满的，但只有角落里有半人高的一堆而已。

 

Mycroft到达时绊了一跤，倒进了金币和珠宝的海洋里。身周到处都是金属的撞击声。

 

13岁的Jim跑进了房间，身上穿着学校校服，还背着一个小包。他看见Mycroft时眼睛亮了起来。“你回来了！”他轻易踏过地上那一堆东西，直接走到Mycroft面前。“不过…你是怎么没弄乱门口的任何东西就进来的？”

 

“这是我的房子，”Mycroft边回答边站起来，“这肯定没那么令人惊讶吧。”

 

Jim看上去一点也没有因为这个答案就满足了。“但——”

 

“如果你不问我是怎么会在这的，我就不问你是怎么会在这的，”Mycroft答，“你同意吗？”

 

“反正你大概已经知道我怎么在这的啦。”Jim抱怨。

 

“我不在的时候你确实很忙啊。”Mycroft说，示意了一下房间周围。

 

“全都给你，”Jim说，微微挺起胸膛，“这就是为什么我把这些东西放在这里。”

 

成年人Jim提到过这些财富原意是作为礼物的，但Mycroft并没留意到足以想好在回来时如何拒绝的计划。当时他的脑子正忙在用在其它的地方。“我也会把这些放在这里，”他答，“你可以替我照看。”

 

Jim泄气了。“我都是为 _你_ 偷的。”他说。

 

Mycroft一只手搭在他肩上。“对，我知道你在做些什么，”他答道，“我觉得是时候我们谈谈了。”

 

Jim僵住了。“我只是在做你做过的事。”他指责Mycroft。

 

“我知道，”Mycroft说，“但虽然我很感谢你的好意，我还是更希望看到你的余生不要投身于犯罪之中。”

 

“为什么不行？”Jim抱起双臂说，“其它所有事都很无聊。其他所有 _人_ 都很无聊。”

 

Mycroft对他扬起一边眉毛。“你不觉得偷东西有一点太容易了吗？”

 

Jim耸耸肩。“有时候吧。”

 

“那是因为偷东西比让那样东西无法要容易太多了，”Mycroft说，“如果你真的想要挑战的话，试试阻止别人犯下盗案。”

 

Jim歪过头看起来是仔细考虑起了他的话，但并没有完全被说服的样子。“这就是你的工作吗？在犯罪发生之前就推理出来？”

 

“你也可以这么说。”Mycroft答。

 

“那你为什么让我偷走了这些？”Jim问他，一只手冲那些财宝挥了挥，“你肯定知道这是我干的。”

 

“我对区区珠宝并不关心，”Mycroft答，“还有更重要的事情要考虑… 比如说我相信你正在打算盗窃的那些武器。”

 

Jim吃了一惊。“你…”然后他大笑，“你当然知道。你总是知道。”

 

“考虑一下我的话吧。”Mycroft拍了拍他的肩头，然后手落了下来。

 

Jim猛然抬起头看着他。“你不会已经要走了吧？”

 

“我恐怕我必须走了。”Mycroft答。在他看来他上一次来的时候待的时间实在是太长了，那只为Jim对他的妄想加油添醋来着。

 

“但你才来了几分钟而已！”Jim的脸扭曲成了痛苦和愤怒的表情。“这不公平！”他看上去简直想摔点什么了。

 

Mycroft再次伸出手去碰想碰他，但Jim推开了他的手。Mycroft犹豫了片刻，然后弯下腰去抱住了他，笨拙地拍着他后背。

 

Jim僵了一瞬间，然后放松了下来。几秒之后他用尽全力回抱住了Mycroft，几乎挤得他呼吸不能。他将脸埋进了Mycroft外套里。

 

Mycroft抬起手犹豫地摸了摸他头发。他已经有很多年没像这样拥抱过了——Sherlock在Jim这个年纪的时候已经开始推开他了。被Jim回复了他情感的感觉比他以为在这种情况下应该会有的感觉还要好太多了。

 

他让这个拥抱持续了相当一段时间，直到他发现Jim很明显绝不会主动放手的时候才放开。

 

Mycroft握住Jim小手，然后直直凝视着他双眼。“我希望等我走后你会好好照顾自己。”他说。

 

Jim眨巴了几下水汪汪的眼睛，然后点点头，什么也没说。他用力捏了捏Mycroft的手。

 

Mycroft回捏了一下，然后抽开手。他在Jim能振作起来，脱离现在这种安静得反常的状态前就离开了房子，走向最近的图书馆。他找到了一个偏僻的角落，然后把装置设置在了2012年，图书馆每天开门前的那段时间内。

 

Mycroft等了十五分钟才离开自己的藏身处。他上一次回到2012年时Jim拿走了他的手机，所以他不得不将就着用一下图书馆的电脑来寻找资料。

 

他从书架后走出来时稍微有些困惑，他找到的那些电脑非常现代化——事实上，那比原先的2012年他办公室里的那些电脑都要现代化，更别说是一般图书馆的电脑了。到处都是巨大、光滑的触屏，全息图像的标牌占满了新近改造过的墙面。

 

Mycroft重新检查了一下自己的“手表”，想知道自己是不是往未来多走了那么几年，但是它确实显示这就是2012年无误。

 

他在一台电脑前坐下，立刻开始搜索Sherlock的名字。他找到了两篇文章，哪篇也没能让他乐观起来。

 

《学生于寝室内服毒过量；大学校长谴责吸毒行为。》

 

《寝室自杀案引起法律诉讼。》

 

一开始Mycroft还以为两篇文章描述的是同一个人的死亡，但那并不是事实。Sherlock Holmes，19岁，于1995年在寝室内意外过度服用可卡因过量。Mycroft Holmes，26岁，于一个月之后在同一间房间里自杀。

 

美国的那个项目在1995年甚至还没开始。就算它开始了，Mycroft在人生的那个阶段也还无法接触到它。

 

Mycroft挖掘起了同一时期的其它新闻，企图找出是发生了什么才让他弟弟吸毒过量的。他很快就找到了答案：什么也没有。完全没有一点事情发生过。

 

尽管 Sherlock在15岁时被确切地推上了侦探的路，但他从17岁开始就没有案件可以破了，那一年他一直在调查的那系列奇特的盗窃案神秘停止了，似乎还同 时停止了其它所有的重大罪案。从1993年到1995年，英国并没有任何大型盗窃案、谋杀案、或恐怖犯罪能让Sherlock分心去破。有一些普通而平淡 无奇的窃案和谋杀，但是也要少多了，并且没有一桩是Sherlock会屈尊去注意的。

 

出于好奇 心，Mycroft搜查了一下1995年之后，发现这倾向一直继续到了现今，从英国扩展出去涵盖了整个世界。2001年或者任何其它一年间都没有恐怖袭 击。中东并没有新的战争。全世界都处于破纪录了的和平稳定状态中。原先花费在过去十年间的战争上的金钱都被引向了其它领域，造成了科技高速发展和全球经济 兴旺。

 

一切都很完美，除了那一件Mycroft真心关注的事。

 

Mycroft走回了书架后面，把装置设定在1995年夏天，Sherlock吸毒过量三个月前。

 

Mycroft 抵达1995年后直接去了伦敦。1991年可行的计划没有理由在1995年就不可行了。他只需要保证接下来的几年间会有几起令人费解的事件以供 Sherlock调查就行了。原先的时间线内Sherlock在1999年就基本上克服了他毒瘾最危险的阶段，所以Mycroft会保证有足够的东西足以 让他忙到至少2000年。

 

要提前安排五 年份的奇异事件很难，但Mycroft的财产要做到这点是绰绰有余了。他保证了自己预想的每一起案件都是就算科技发展得比日程还快了也还是可能的。比起价 值或防卫周到他更加注重目标的有趣程度，在他的指示里还包括了几条会被留在各个罪案现场的信息。他企图避开了任何可能会导致Jim在这些案件发生前就预测 到并预防的规律。

 

他本打算这次旅行从头到尾都不见到Jim的，所以在他和一个雇佣来娱乐Sherlock的罪犯会面后离开时偶遇那孩子会让他如此震惊。离Mycroft上次见到他时这男孩长大了相当多。他看起来几乎——但还不完全——像是Mycroft在2012年认识的那个成年人了。

 

“ _你_ 在这里做什么？”Jim瞪大双眼问他。

 

那么这孩子并没有跟踪他。“我正要问你同样的问题呢。”Mycroft答，一只手落在他肩头将他领离这栋建筑物。

 

“我在跟踪一个人，”Jim答。他握住Mycroft的手捏了一下，之后也没有放开。“有一个人在满城乱窜，联络不同的——”Jim突然停下来看着Mycroft，“那是你，对吧？”

 

“你是怎么知道的？”Mycroft问。他刚刚才回来了三天而已。

 

Jim带他拐了一个弯，脑内似乎有个目的地。“我有会向我报告的网络，”Jim咧嘴笑着说，“但当我意识到只有一个符合规律并还没有被联系过的罪犯时我就决定亲自过来来着。”笑容变成了皱眉。“不过你到底是在这里做什么？”

 

Mycroft没有立刻回答。他不想告诉Jim自己的所作所为，但这孩子聪明到足以轻易在那些案件开始发生后明白是谁的责任。对他撒谎看上去还不如告诉他真相呢。“我宁愿到私人场合再来讨论这个问题。”他说，主要是想拖延时间。

 

“我在这附近有个住所。”Jim答。他拉着Mycroft顺着这条街往前走，最终把他带到一间被木板钉死的商店前。

 

尽管这间屋子从外面看上去都要倒塌了，里面却干净并家具齐全，就算沙发和两把椅子都有一点算便宜。Jim扑通一下坐在沙发上，把Mycroft也一起扯了下来。他还是没有放开Mycroft的手。

 

“所以呢？”Jim专注地看着他。

 

“你记得四年前我不得不做的事情吧。”Mycroft开口。

 

Jim微露愠色。“记得。你在传递信息，”他答，“给… _他_ 的。”他声调中的恨意并没有他年长的自己那么强壮，但确实还是存在的。“这就是那样的吗？”他问，“全都是为了给他传递另一条信息？”

 

“事实上，是好几条信息。”Mycroft答，“如果你不干涉这些信息的传递我会非常感激的。”

 

Jim紧紧捏着他的手捏到发疼，阻断了他的血液循环。他咬紧牙关眯起眼睛，“ _他_ 有什么地方那么特别？”他质问，和他六年前问的关于Carl Powers的问题相似到可怕。

 

Mycroft从自己手上掰开Jim的手，发现了自己这么做时Jim眼中一闪而过的几乎是暴怒的情感。“他…”Mycroft搜索着能用来形容Sherlock却不会立刻惹起嫉妒的词。他不能说“和你很像”，不管他有多想这么说。“…算是个笨蛋。”

 

Jim瞪着他。“…什么？”

 

“他说得上是我的一个亲戚，”Mycroft答。之前的每一条时间线内Jim都发现了这点，所以他并不觉得有多少掩饰的必要。“如果我不让他有事可忙，我担心他会伤害自己。”

 

Jim立刻精神了起来。“一个亲戚？”他问，眼神来回闪烁着。“我调查了他的家族但并没找到你… 就算你确实看起来和他们长得都很像。”他补充，打量着Mycroft的五官。

 

“说得上是亲戚，”Mycroft重复了一遍，很高兴Jim似乎把这信息当成了一个查明更多关于他的事情的机会，而不是一个新的憎恨Sherlock的理由。“我的记录并不存在。但是，家族责任是很严肃的问题。”

 

“他就只是这样而已？”Jim问，以Mycroft是疯子的眼神看着他。“家族责任？”

 

“是的。”Mycroft答，看到Jim正要问出更多的问题时他迅速加上：“和你很不一样，当然了。”

 

Jim收回了本来正要说出口的话。“我？”他问道。

 

“ _你_ 是特别的。”Mycroft答。

 

Jim眼中亮起了某种光芒，他露出了一种完全不像是Mycroft在他脸上见过的任何表情的微笑，不管是过去还是未来都没见过。那是一种奇特的相当快乐却也… 有些狡猾的组合。“你真的这么认为吗？”他问。

 

Mycroft克制住了自己皱眉的表情。Jim的语调中有什么地方不对，有一种他无法解释的谨慎。“对。”他回答，然后靠过去抱住了这孩子，希望可以阻止他问出更多的问题。

 

Jim立刻伸出双臂搂紧Mycroft，脸埋进Mycroft肩头深深吸了一口气。几秒之后他向一侧挪了一下，坐在了Mycroft大腿上。

 

这个动作似乎幼稚得古怪，但是他们原本的姿势有些不舒服，所以Mycroft也没觉得有什么可抱怨的。他一只手轻轻揉着Jim后背，另一只手抚摸着他头发。他原意是想要让Jim宁静下来，但他能感到手下Jim呼吸的速度加快了。

 

几分钟之后Jim退后，他脸颊粉红，眼睛狂热地搜索着Mycroft的表情。他一只手放在Mycroft下颚上，缓缓靠近他…

 

Mycroft瞪大了双眼。他尽可能地向后靠去，迅速把Jim从腿上推了下去。他清了清嗓子，“我真的必须得走了。”他说着站了起来。

 

Jim怒视着他。“我不明白为什么。”

 

“这不合适。”Mycroft回答。

 

怒容消失被微微的窃笑取代了。“就像让我在你酒店房间里睡觉一样不合适？”

 

Mycroft能看出Jim在想什么——酒店房间的问题Mycroft最终还是让步了，就算只有一夜。“这不合适”对他肯定只是一项挑战，会让他去找能得到自己想要东西的情形而已。“我对15岁的小孩不感兴趣。”Mycroft直截了当地说。

 

Jim关注地坐直。“你 _会_ 感兴趣的最小的年纪是几岁？”他问。

 

“比你年长多了。”Mycroft答。

 

他以为Jim会面露愠色，但他并没有。“…好吧。”Jim答，面部表情难以捉摸。

 

Mycroft看到不详的迹象的时候是能意识到的，他迅速离开了。

 

他几乎没费神回到2012年去。这一次的干涉已经很显然不可能给这条时间线造成任何总体来说算正面的变化了。但是，没有自己行为最终造成结果的资料的话，他将无法得知自己需要怎么做才能改进这状况。向前的旅行能让他得到自己严重需要的问题剖析。

 

所以他找到了另一间图书馆，退进书架深处，然后向前移动了。

 

科技水平上来看，事情变回了正常的样子。Mycroft走到一台电脑前如常开始搜索。

 

《天才侦探在博物馆内被残暴谋杀》。

 

Mycroft盯着这熟悉的头条，在想自己是不是意外回到了错误的2012年。文章本身几乎也和他两次旅程前读到的那篇一模一样。

 

Mycroft知道自己还没看到全局，他决定去一趟自己的旧办公室看看有没有办法说服那里的人放他进去。以他在其它时间线内的经验来看，他的另一个自己已经早就离开了，不是死了就是消失去了一个别处的平行世界分支。

 

他出现造成的短暂爆发的震惊和困惑之后，他的前助理立刻递出了他的档案，允许他在自己的旧办公室里阅读。

 

他在那里得知 Jim在Mycroft于1995年最后看到他之后就不再预防犯罪了，但他一年以后才自己主动回到了犯罪生涯。他的案件和两条时间线前的很相似，但他留下 的加密信息的基调却略微不同了。“我够岁数了”，“你可以要我”和“我不想要任何其他人”被涂鸦在1996年至2000年的所有大型盗案现场。从2001 年至2011年，信息缓缓变化了，最终结束在“ **我 _会_ 拥有你的**”上，是用Sherlock的血液涂满在博物馆地上的。

 

另一个Mycroft还是在2011年初逮捕审问了他。Mycroft知道自己不会想看到录像里的内容，但他还是播放了。他强迫自己看着Jim一遍遍把“ **我想要你** ”划进墙上，然后在另一个Mycroft抵达来和他对话时爬到了他大腿上。“我想知道你的 _一切_ 。”

 

对另一个他来说那可不是容易的一天。

 

Mycroft回到图书馆，然后退进书架深处，把装置设置在了1995年12月底。

 

Mycroft抵达时立刻回去了布莱顿那栋Jim知道是他所有的房子里。他站在那堆珠宝中等待着，非常清楚Jim很快就会发现自己的存在。

 

Jim花了半个小时就出现了，看上去简直像是刚跑过马拉松。“你真的在这。”

 

“显然。”

 

“你来这里是为了我… 还是为了 _Sherlock_ ？”Jim以质疑的语气问。

 

Mycroft感到脊椎一阵战栗——这是他第一次听到年轻的Jim亲口说出Sherlock的名字。“我是来见你的，当然了。”

 

Jim笑了。“那么，你改变主意了吗？”他问，语调甜美得过分。他向Mycroft的方向跨了一步。“你是来给我迟到的圣诞礼物的吗？”

 

Mycroft留在原地没动，不动声色地看着Jim。“我是来和你谈谈的。”

 

“谈什么？”

 

Mycroft 吞咽了一下。“感情关系。”他答道，觉得别扭得不得了。他之前唯一一次企图进行这样的对话是和Sherlock，那次进展可不顺利。他不知道得和一个想和 自己上床的15岁男孩谈论这些，会比和一个恨他并声称永远不想和任何人上床的15岁男孩谈论这些要更好还是更糟，但他很快就会知道答案了。

 

Jim窃笑了起来。“听起来很 _刺激_ 。”他说，以一种他大概自认为是很诱人的声音。

 

“我很高兴你能这么觉得，”Mycroft说，“你们学校有任何让你留意的男孩或女孩吗？”

 

“你认真的吗？”Jim问，“他们全是白痴。有用的白痴，但还是白痴。”

 

“那或许你该到别处去找找。”Mycroft答，在Jim能曲解他的话之前他又补充：“我确信大千世界里总会有人让你感兴趣的——更接近你自己年龄的人。”

 

Jim怒视着他。“已经有人让我感兴趣了。”他说，在胸前交叉双臂。

 

“极少有人一生之中是只会受到一个人吸引的。”Mycroft回答，“如果你把所有注意力都集中在那一个人身上，结果你可能会错过其他人的。”

 

“你到底为什么在乎啦？”Jim问，踢了一小堆珠宝一脚。

 

“我得再次离开你才行，”Mycroft答，“我希望能知道在我不在的时候你也不会孤独。”

 

“你总可以 _不要_ 走。”Jim答。

 

“我恐怕我并没有这样的选择。”Mycroft顿了一下，然后握住Jim的一只手。“请向我保证你会努力找到一个别人。”

 

Jim抬头看着Mycroft，什么也没说。他将Mycroft的手压在双掌之间，以拇指抚摸他手腕。

 

“向我保证。”Mycroft重复了一遍。

 

Jim低下头去，表情在愤怒、受伤和放弃之间变化着。“好吧。我保证。”

 

Mycroft拍了拍Jim肩头，然后离开了。他走进最近的图书馆回到了2012年。Sherlock名字的搜索出现了好几篇文章，意义最大的是2011年下旬那篇。

 

《同性恋神偷二人组死于银行保险库内》。

 

Mycroft叹了一口气。他还没读文章内容就清楚知道标题描述的是谁了。

 

最可悲的是，到了这地步，Mycroft已经可以轻易接受一个Sherlock和Jim Moriarty一起是“同性恋神偷二人组”的世界了，如果那意味着参与的所有人都活过了2012年就好了。


	7. 中断的情事

读完几篇文章 之后，Mycroft完全看清了Jim和Sherlock联手的犯罪生涯。在这条时间线里，Mycroft离开Jim后他继续进行着连环犯罪，但他留在罪 案现场的信息是以Sherlock做目标的。这些案件和Mycroft安排的案件相称到警察至今也还认为Jim是整套罪案的犯人。

 

他留下的信息并没有愤怒或绝望的意思，而是挑拨着Sherlock，侮辱逗弄他，最终挑战他来找出自己。“如果你能抓到我，也许你就有趣到值得我的时间。”

 

1999年末时，Jim开始留下线索提议他们在Mycroft于1991年犯下第一起盗窃案的博物馆见面。Sherlock肯定是去了，因为二人一起犯下的第一桩联合罪案是不到一个月之后发生的。

 

在接下来的十一年内，他们的眼界越来越高，选择目标的标准是他们听说的保全设施程度及手段，而不是任何明显想从他们盗走的物件中获利的欲望。最后的那篇文章中写到，他们把大部分赃物都放在了“布莱顿正中一座普通建筑物内”。

 

和之前的时间 线比较起来的话，他们的死倒是普通到了古怪的地步。Jim和Sherlock的受害人是长长一串强大的个体，包括好几个政府、恐怖组织、和犯罪集团。其中 一个在一家银行内布下了一个陷阱，大肆鼓吹被安在某间保险库内的高科技保全措施。事实上，唯一“高科技”的地方就是持枪藏在里面的人。

 

具体是他们的哪个敌人安排的还是未知数，银行目前正在被调查，但警察声称没多少希望。

 

Mycroft比平时多花了一点时间才想出回去的最佳时间在哪。他的第一反应是再让两年过去，回到1997年。但是多加考虑之后，他意识到这样会完全抹除掉他明知Sherlock在集中精力要找出那个留下神秘信息的罪犯，过得相对来说快乐健康的整整两年。

 

最终，他决定回到1999年，于Jim在博物馆内见到Sherlock前阻止他。

 

Mycroft休息了一天，然后回到了伦敦。

 

向后的旅行 Mycroft就在博物馆内进行了。他在1999年在博物馆刚要开门前的时间抵达了卫生间内一个隔间里。密码信息中的见面时间是正午，但Mycroft对 Sherlock和Jim二人都了解到足以清楚他们二人都会很早之前就开始在博物馆内游荡。Sherlock会企图演绎出他将要面见的是周围的哪个人，而 Jim会小心地从远处观察Sherlock，不是占据了有利地形就是利用监视摄像头。

 

Mycroft很留心决不能让Sherlock看到自己，他决定先试试监视摄像头的可能性。他离开卫生间站在外面的走廊里，让自己直接站在一个摄像头正前方。然后他等待着。

 

大约五分钟之 后Jim就大步向他走了过来，露出了无忧无虑的笑容。他穿得像是个过度热情的游客，在Mycroft来得及阻止他前就用手里的相机给他拍了张照片。 “嗨！”他兴高采烈地说，嚼着嘴里一块巨大的口香糖。他现在已经到了自己成年后的身高，看起来几乎和他十年后的样子一模一样。

 

“你好。”Mycroft答。

 

“你是来看我还是来看Sherlock的？”Jim问，“还是来一起看我们两个的？”

 

“我是来看你的，”Mycroft回复，“我更希望Sherlock不要见到我。”

 

Jim按了相机上的一个按钮，对屏幕微笑了起来。“那我猜我不该给他看这张照片了。”

 

“我猜我没有任何办法能说服你完全别和他说话吧，”Mycroft说。Jim脸上出现了微微的坏笑时他加上：“我的意思是任何 _合适_ 的方法，当然了。”

 

Jim翻了个白眼。“你真不好玩。”他关掉了相机，然后让它挂在脖子上的带子上。“是你叫我去找别人的，”他交叉双臂说，“他是我找到的唯一一个有趣的人。他比你透露出的还要聪明呢。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“那为什么我不能和他见面？”Jim问，怒火在眼中闪烁。“你觉得我对你的宝贝Sherlock来说不够好？”

 

Mycroft叹了一口气。“我在努力让你们两个都别惹上麻烦，”他回答，“我不希望你们两个开始进行连环洲际犯罪。”

 

“所以你不介意连环洲际犯罪，只要我独自进行就可以。”Jim没好气地说，“但你想要我找到个什么人，所以我不会孤独。赶紧拿定 _主意_ 好吗。”

 

Mycroft捏了捏自己鼻梁。“我也不希望你去犯罪，”他答，“你有着很不错的未来。你已经在读物理研究生了，对吧？”

 

“对，”Jim说，“那倒也不是特别难。”

 

“我相信你迟早会发现挑战的。”

 

“所以… 你不介意我去见Sherlock，只要我不把他变成一个罪犯就行了。”

 

“…对。”这并不是最理想的情况，但这样就可以了。

 

Jim专注地打量着他。“我不明白我为什么应该同意。”

 

Mycroft握起他的手捏了一下。“因为我关心你。”他答道。

 

Jim快乐地叹了一口气，然后抱住了Mycroft。Mycroft笨拙地回抱住他，并不想拒绝他，但也不想重复一遍他们上次那不幸的拥抱。

 

片刻之后Jim就松手了。“而我也关心你！”他说，语调中的温暖几乎是夸张的。他对Mycroft窃笑了起来，“…但这理由并不够好。”

 

Mycroft盯着Jim，缓缓意识到自己的影响力已经减弱了多少。“为什么不够？”

 

“因为你似乎总是在我将要作出一些你不赞同的事情时才会出现，”Jim答，“或者在Sherlock要做什么事的时候。如果我还想要再见到你，那逻辑上来说，我不管 _做什么都不_ 应该成为一个普通的遵纪守法好公民。”

 

Mycroft不得不承认这孩子——不，这年轻人——的话有道理。他皱起眉头。“如果我保证不管情况如何都在两年后回来，你就会答应了吗？”

 

Jim立刻来了精神。“ _一年_ 后。我想要你至少一年回来一次。”

 

Mycroft犹豫了一下，但他想不出任何反对的理由。又不是说他缺乏时间。“一言为定。”

 

Jim瞪大了双眼，整张脸都咧成了蠢呼呼的笑容。“你——你真的同意了。”他冲口而出，又抱了一下Mycroft，然后开始原地跳舞。“我会让你说话算话的。”

 

Mycroft没费神问他要怎么做到。

 

“我还是想见他，”Jim继续说，“但我不会收买他的。如果你想的话你可以围观。”

 

“我不希望冒被看到的风险。”

 

“没问题。”Jim答。他牵住Mycroft的手把他拉进了维修室。

 

里面有好几个小显示屏连在一台以1999年的水平来看相当先进的电脑上。电脑上挂着一副耳机，连在墙上的一系列电线之间。三个显示屏上轮流显示着博物馆里的各个位置，第四个则固定在了主展览厅上。

 

Jim几乎肯定是自己设置的这些。

 

展览厅内已经能看见23岁的Sherlock了，他坐在一条长椅上观察着人群。Mycroft看到他活蹦乱跳的样子微笑了起来——并希望这次他能一直保持这样的可能性大一些。

 

“有一件展品里面有我安置好的麦克，会录下我们的对话，”Jim说，“但你也可以用它监听。”

 

“谢谢你。”Mycroft回答，拿起了耳机。

 

“很好。”Jim挑逗地看了他一眼走向门口。“好戏就要开始了。”

 

几分钟之内Jim走进了主展示厅。他走到正中央正放着几件古希腊艺术品的展柜前，他的声音从耳机内传了过来。“我希望你能听见我，幻影人。”

 

Mycroft确实可以，虽然不幸的是也有相当大量的背景杂音。

 

Jim漫无目标地在那展览面前走了几圈，照了几张照片，然后读了一下解说牌。

 

然后他把整个过程又重复了一遍，和第一次完全一样的规律。

 

Mycroft看到Sherlock立刻把注意力集中在了Jim身上。他看着Jim照下同样的照片，读完同样的解说牌，以同样的规律踱步。等Jim重复到第三次的时候Sherlock站起来走了过去，脸上挂着自鸣得意的笑容。他站在了Jim身边。

 

“有点明显，你不觉得吗？”

 

Jim转身对他眨了眨眼，脸上是完美的无辜迷惑表情。“不好意思？”

 

“你可以作出一点变化的，”Sherlock施压，“就算是个白痴迟早也能注意到了。”

 

Jim摇摇头。“我真的不知道你在说什么。”

 

“我知道你是来见我的。”Sherlock说，声音一点也没有失去先前的自信。

 

Jim让相机挂在了带子上，靠在栏杆上张嘴嚼着口香糖。他咧嘴笑着上下打量Sherlock。“作为搭讪台词来说有点太莽撞了不是吗？”

 

Sherlock僵住了。他的视线到处乱窜，最终重新固定在Jim身上。“我不是在企图搭讪，你这白痴。”

 

“我希望不是，就你那态度。”

 

Sherlock一只手按在额头上，然后重新放了下来。“我知道你是就是那个一直给我留下信息的人。八年前闯进博物馆的人。”

 

Jim大笑。“你是说在我十一岁的时候吗？”

 

Sherlock皱眉。“你只有十九岁？”

 

“对你来说太年轻了？”

 

“不是——对——这不是重点！”

 

“真可惜。”Jim答，对他抛了个明显的媚眼。

 

Sherlock猛然转身走向出口。“这是个错误。”

 

“当然了，”Jim回答，“如果我是你在想的那个人，我也不会突然就招供一切的，对吧？”

 

Sherlock突然不动了。

 

“你要进行那种控告的话可是需要证据的。”

 

Sherlock重新转了回来。“我就知道是你，”他坚持，“你在这里和我见面就足以证实了。”

 

“对你来说，或许吧，”Jim说，“但对任何其他人来说都不够。”

 

“我没打算告诉任何其他人。”Sherlock答。

 

Jim不再咀嚼了，用舌头把那团口香糖在嘴里顶来顶去。“真的？”他问，伸出一只手来，“Jim Moriarty。”

 

Sherlock看了一会那只手，然后握住了它。“Sherlock Holmes。”

 

“对，我知道。”

 

“那你承认了。”

 

“我承认了我认识你。”Jim答，然后站直了一些。“不幸的是我必须得走了。”他从口袋里抽出一张纸塞进Sherlock手里。“如果你发现任何事的话就给我打电话。”他对Sherlock眨了一下眼，然后走出了主展示厅。

 

Sherlock只是直直盯着他的背影。

 

几分钟之后Jim走进维修室的时候Sherlock还站在主展示厅正中间。

 

Mycroft拿下耳机放在电脑上。“那就是你请他约会的方式吗？”

 

“不是，”Jim答，“我不觉得他有约会的价值。”

 

Mycroft皱眉。“为什么没有？”

 

“因为你要回来了。”Jim说着对他假笑起来。

 

Mycroft决定不再讨论这个问题。他不觉得一年份的相思病足以将Jim推向毁灭的路。“如果你没有和Sherlock发生一段关系的兴趣，那为什么还是费力和他见面了？”

 

Jim耸耸肩。“他都追了我好多年了。现在他知道我是谁之后会怎么做一定很有趣。”Jim从电脑上拔下耳机卷起耳机线。“在你不在的时候我总得 _有点什么_ 有趣的事情可以做。这有问题吗？”

 

“只要你们两个都不会受到伤害，”Mycroft答，“或入狱就行了。”

 

Jim点点头。“我会牢记的。”

 

“那么，”Mycroft走向门口。“我们明年见。”

 

“最好是这样。”Jim答。

 

Mycroft直接走回了卫生间，把装置设定在了2000年。


	8. 十天内的十年

**2000年**

 

向前的旅程短得令人惊讶，一共才花了不到一分钟。Mycroft从隔间中走出来，走到水池前想洗洗脸。

 

他完全没预料到会在镜子角落里看到Jim的身影。

 

Mycroft猛然转身，发现Jim站在门口，穿着一身上好的西服。

 

Jim若有所思地微笑眯眼看着他。“你真的回来了。”

 

“我保证过会回来的。”Mycroft答，咒骂着自己居然没有选择一个不同的位置向前旅行。他并没有想到Jim会推测出他会在同样的地方出现并来见他。“我们去个更舒服点的地方如何？”他加上，指了指门。

 

“哦？”Jim上下打量着他，舌头舔了一下牙齿。“你终于要让我——”

 

“不。”

 

Jim摇了摇头。“那我不会让你分散我的注意力的，”他说，“一个小时之前我来的时候检查过这里每一间隔间。你并不在任何一间里面。”他走到Mycroft刚出空出来的隔间里，在马桶后面的墙上到处敲了敲。

 

“你肯定错过我来的时候了。”

 

“那你到底是 _怎么_ 来的？”Jim问，最后又拍了一下墙，然后走出了隔间。

 

“我相信你肯定聪明到足以自己想出这点来的。”Mycroft答。

 

Jim瞪着他，但他的嘴角却翘了起来。“这不公平。我知道你这么说只是为了让我不再问你更多关于你就那么从空气中出现的能力的问题。”

 

“你在告诉我你 _不够_ 聪明到自己想出来吗？”Mycroft问。

 

Jim又瞪了他一会。“不是。”他固执地说。

 

“反正接下来的一年里我不在的时候，你有相当充足的时间来演绎出是怎么回事。”Mycroft答，“当然，除非你宁愿把我们在一起的这一天浪费在这——”

 

“不！”Jim打断他，“不，我可以事后再想。”

 

“很好。”Mycroft答，推开门走了出去。

 

Jim跟在他身后。“你吃过早饭了吗？”他问。

 

“没有。”

 

“那我们现在 就去吃吧。”Jim答。他牵起Mycroft的手把他带去了附近的一家餐馆。餐馆并没开门，但Jim敲了敲门，一个男人出现让他们进去了。“整家地方都只 有我们。”他说，把Mycroft领到一张桌子旁边。他们坐下之后他也没松开Mycroft的手，手指轻轻抚摸着他掌心。

 

Mycroft让他那么做了一会，然后抽开了手。“能看出他们在等我们？”他问，好奇Jim到底提前给这天做了多少计划。

 

“算是吧，”Jim回答，“我不确定你会什么时候回到哪里，但我喜欢做好万全的准备。”

 

“我明白了。”Mycroft说，感激地从侍者手中接过一杯咖啡。“去年一年内你在做些什么？”

 

Jim对他咧嘴笑了，然后开始仔细描述他的职业生涯。在那么短的时间内他赢得了数量惊人的奖项和荣誉，都足以让Mycroft觉得有些了不起了。

 

“你放弃了你之前的…爱好吧，我希望？”Mycroft祝贺完他之后问。

 

Jim咬住嘴唇，看上去有些腼腆。“基本上吧。”

 

“基本上？”Mycroft重复了一遍，吃了一口侍者放在他面前的煎蛋。

 

“几天之前我安排了一点小事，”Jim答，“只是为了让Sherlock分心。”

 

“为什么你需要‘让Sherlock分心’？”Mycroft警惕地问。

 

“只要他手头一没有案件他就会无聊，”Jim回答，“而他一无聊就会闯进我办公室因为各种各样他认为我该负责的事情来纠缠我。有时候他会到处跟踪我。虽然在他处于那种状态时很好玩，我可不希望他在你在这里的时候出现。”

 

“你不担心他可能会因为 _这起_ 罪案而来纠缠你吗？”Mycroft温和地说。

 

Jim翻了个白眼。“根据我的判断，他至少要再花八天才能发现我参与了。在这种事情上他容易预测到了惊人的地步。”

 

“也就是说你以前也以这样的方式让他分心过？”

 

“只有几次而已。”Jim答，窃笑了一下，“他总是能发现是我，但他从来弄不到任何证据。这能让他 _发疯_ 。”

 

Mycroft皱眉。“我猜你不知道他哥哥对这一切怎么想。”他说，想象着如果Sherlock开始以这种方式执着于某人的话自己会怎么做。

 

Jim大笑。“哦，我觉得他不知道该怎么想的好，”他回答，“但几个月之前他确实绑架了我，还把我带去一间神秘的货仓来着。”他开心地笑了。

 

Mycroft压下了自己的叹息。“他抓走你之后做了什么？”

 

“嗯，他把我绑在一张椅子上，然后居高临下逼问着各种各样关于我想对Sherlock做什么的问题。那 _刺激_ 极了。”

 

“你对他说了些什么？”Mycroft问。他知道那不可能是全然的灾难，要不然Jim也不会坐在这里和他共进早餐了。

 

“我告诉他我什么也不想对Sherlock做，”Jim答道，“是Sherlock在跟踪我，不是我在跟踪他。”他咬了一口培根。“然后我请他和我约会来着。”

 

Mycroft捏起了自己鼻梁。

 

“没错，他也是这么做的。”Jim说，用一块吃了一半的烤面包片指着他。“你们两个真的相似得不可思议。”

 

Mycroft只是继续吃着早餐。

 

他们吃完以后，Jim把他带去参观了自己的办公室。他们没待多久，但Jim有意给他看了自己那年获得的每一个奖项。

 

之后，Jim带他去了自己的几个“罪案现场”，告诉他自己为了得到Sherlock的注意力都做了些什么，以及Sherlock为警察们做的事。看上去Sherlock除了对Jim的执念以外，其实过得相当好。

 

Mycroft不太确定Sherlock的毒瘾被轻微的跟踪狂嗜好取代了自己是应该开心还是担忧， 但他目前还看不到任何理由插手干涉。

 

他们吃完晚餐后，Jim把Mycroft带回了自己的公寓。“你是唯一一个我带来过这个地方的人，”他说，“我正式的住址有好几公里远呢。”

 

Mycroft皱眉。“你从来不带任何人回家？”他问道，打量着昂贵却相当有品位的装潢。有几幅显然是偷来的画挂在墙上，更仔细检查后Mycroft决定家具多半也是偷来的。一张靠墙的小桌上有一个相框，里面是Jim一年前在博物馆照下的Mycroft的照片。

 

“哦，我性生活相当丰富，如果你要问的是这个的话。”Jim答，“我只是不会把任何人带到这里来。我可不能让Sherlock发现我实际住哪，对吧？”

 

“那大概是很明智。”Mycroft同意。

 

他们聊了一会天，天色渐渐晚了。Mycroft站起来要离开。

 

“你要去哪？”Jim问。

 

“住进一家酒店。”Mycroft回答。

 

“你可以住在这里。”Jim说，在Mycroft反对之前他迅速又补充：“我有一间客房，如果你还是在担心 _合适_ 不合适的问题。”

 

Mycroft犹豫了一下。和Jim住在一起并不像是什么好主意，但时间已经很迟了。在他刚刚度过的这漫长的一天和之前回到1999年的旅程叠加效果下，他早就已经想要倒在床上睡着了。“谢谢你。”他回答，已经在压下自己的哈欠了。

 

Jim对他眨了几下眼。“你…真的？”他咧嘴笑着击掌。“你真的要在这里过夜？”

 

“只是以最合适的意味而已。”Mycroft说。

 

“自然。”Jim答。他双手握住Mycroft的手，拉着他走过走廊。“来，我给你看看那间房间。”

 

那间房间和公 寓其它房间的风格是一样的。墙上挂着偷来的画，房间正中有很大一张偷来的床，床边有一张小小的偷来的床头柜。床上用品是蓝色的，显然质量很好，和两扇窗户 前的窗帘配套。角落里有一个小衣橱，但他并没费心查看里面的内容。一张Sherlock冷淡地瞪着镜头的照片放在床头柜上的镜框里。Mycroft拿起照 片，然后瞥了一眼Jim。

 

“怎么？我觉得你应该会喜欢。”Jim说，略有些不安。“你 _喜欢_ 吗？”

 

Mycroft把照片放回床头柜上。如果是整墙整墙的Sherlock的照片，他可能还会担心，但为他准备的一个相框看上去并不止于令人心悸。“这是个不错的房间。”

 

“我就觉得。”Jim答。他走到门口，转头看了一眼才走出去。“你不会在我醒来之前离开吧？”

 

“不会。”Mycroft答道。

 

“很好。”Jim在身后关上了门。

 

Mycroft甚至都没费力气除去衣服。他脱掉鞋子躺在床上，脑袋碰到枕头的一瞬间就睡着了。

 

第二天早上他是被咖啡的香味唤醒的。他尽可能在没有梳子的情况下理顺头发，弄整齐衣服，然后走到了厨房里。他发现Jim已经穿好了衣服，读着报纸上一篇关于“惊人的轮船失窃案”的文章。头版上有一张一条巨型游轮头冲下躺在一片草原正中的照片。

 

“这就是你用来让Sherlock分心的事吗？”Mycroft问，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

 

Jim窃笑。“嗯，我得让事情很有趣才能占住他的注意力，对吧？”他叠起报纸递给Mycroft，一不小心打翻了自己的咖啡杯。里面残留的一点咖啡溅在了Mycroft袖口上。“哦，我真是够不小心的。”他用餐巾纸擦起了那小块污渍。

 

“没有关系。”Mycroft答，虽然他暗地里因为自己唯一一件衬衫被这样毁了有些恼怒。他可没有去逛街买趟东西再向前旅行的强烈愿望，所以他只能忍着那污渍了。

 

Jim上下打量着他。“你可以用我的浴室，你知道吧。还有我的梳子。”他捏了捏袖口上的污痕，“在你梳洗的时候我可以处理这个。”

 

Mycroft 听懂了他关于自己个人卫生问题的暗示，决定洗个澡的主意也不错。Jim以稍微有点过度的热情看着他脱衣服，然后离开去清洗那块污渍了。Mycroft洗完 时Jim已经相当了不起地弄干净了它。袖子还是湿的，但Mycroft还是穿上了那件衬衫。他早就已经该离开了。

 

“明年你还打算住在这里吗？”他一边把头发梳理整齐一边问。

 

“对。”Jim答，从门口看着他。

 

Mycroft弄完之后他们各自道别，Jim保证基本上不去惹麻烦，而Mycroft保证一年后会回来。

 

Mycroft离开了公寓。他确保Jim没有跟踪他以后去了最近的图书馆来进行向前的旅程。Jim不可能知道他会出现在哪里，而图书馆安静的角落比卫生间的隔间要舒服多了。

 

他把装置设定在早上六点，未来一年减一天。

 

**2001年**

 

Mycroft毫没浪费时间，直接回去了Jim的公寓。现在的时间要拜访别人还早得有些过分，但他毫不怀疑Jim肯定一点也不会在意的。

 

在Mycroft敲门前Jim就打开了门。“早安。”他说，挥手让Mycroft进来。他上下打量着Mycroft，露出一种奇特的心照不宣笑容，然后开始脱Mycroft的外套。

 

Mycroft扬起了一遍眉毛，但让他这么做了。只不过是外套而已。“我们今天要待在家里吗？”

 

“可能，”Jim答，把外套挂在了衣架上，“但那可不是我这么做的原因。”

 

Mycroft警惕地盯着他，但还是坚持了下去。“不是吗？”

 

“不是，”Jim答，悄悄走回他身旁。“我只是需要检查点东西。”他伸手抓住Mycroft胳膊，手指摸了摸袖口。“我就知道，”他说，激动地击掌转起圈来。“你的衬衫还是湿的。已经整整一年了但你的衬衫上和我上次见到你的时候完全相同的那个地方还是湿的。”

 

“我今天早上把水弄洒了。”Mycroft撒谎。

 

“我不相信，”Jim答，抱起双臂。“我还能闻到咖啡和去污剂的味道。”

 

Mycroft对他露出微笑。“那你相信什么？”

 

Jim看上去完全没那么自信了。“我还不知道，”他皱眉，“有时候我会觉得你可能都只是我的想象而已。如果我没有一张你的照片的话我会以为我在发疯。”

 

“你没有。”Mycroft回答，“首先，我见过你的同事们。”

 

“他们才不能算数呢，”Jim说，轻蔑地挥了一下手。“不。这，这证明了… _一些东西_ 。”他加上。他手指激动地轻叩了几秒，然后停了下来。“但我猜现在那并不重要。我相信你如果有选择的话肯定会想换件别的衣服？”

 

“那得取决于‘别的衣服’是什么。”Mycroft答道。

 

“显然我是在说SM皮革，”Jim翻了个白眼说。“没事，别担心，我只买了我觉得应该符合你品位的衣服。都在你房间里等你呢。”

 

Mycroft犹豫了片刻。“谢谢你。”他最终说，顺着走廊走向他一年或是一天前——取决于该怎么看待这个问题了——睡过的房间。

 

从他上次来到现在屋里多了几样东西。一个偷来的书架被加入了家具收藏品中，但书架上的书大概还不到十本。其中一本是Sherlock的《演绎的的科学》；另外有一本写给小孩的物理书，作者是“Jim叔叔”。其余的都是奇特的各式各样的罪案相关的书籍，他没费神仔细检查。

 

床头柜上放着一把梳子和一把牙刷。衣橱里挂着好几套西服，确实都很符合他的品位，每一套的尺寸都分毫不差。还有不少领带、袜子、各种内衣、以及一套睡衣和一双替换的鞋。

 

他不觉得有任何该回避Jim的大方的理由，所以换上了其中一套西服，把他过去几天内一直穿着的衣服整齐叠好放在床上。

 

他换好衣服之后，这一天都和Jim在城里度过，听他说起自己的研究，他作为一个儿童书籍作者的工作，以及去年内各种各样他拿来烦Sherlock的事情。

 

Mycroft离开之前Jim照了一张二人在一起的照片。

 

**2002年**

 

Mycroft回来时那张照片被挂在了墙上，旁边是镶在镜框里的一篇剪报。《咨询侦探和知名物理学家破解连环谋杀案之谜》。文章里有一张照片，Jim一条手臂搂住Sherlock迷人地微笑着，而Sherlock咬紧牙关不肯看镜头。

 

“你简直没法 _相信_ 那案子有多好玩。”Jim欢快地窃笑着说。

 

“一开始你到底是怎么参与到这案子里来的？”Mycroft问，感到了一丝怀疑。

 

“我和那谋杀一点关系都没有，如果你担心的是这个问题的话。”Jim答，“但在报纸上看到一些关于第三起谋杀的细节之后，我意识到那个受害者肯定是在我们的实验室里被杀的。当然，我立刻就联系了警察。”他摇了摇头，“然后Sherlock决定把凶案怪在 _我_ 头上。负责这案件的探长审讯了我十二个小时呢。”

 

“你怎么是说服他自己是无辜的？”

 

“真凶在我被审问的时候又出手了，”Jim答，“那位探长对此非常歉疚，立刻就接受了我要帮忙的提议。”Jim顿了一下，“你知道吗，他的组员真的不怎么喜欢Sherlock。在那个错误之后他们都准备好干脆把他从那案件里踢开了。”

 

“那他们为什么没那么做？”

 

Jim温暖地笑了。“哦，我说服了他们这完全没有关系。毕竟，Sherlock也只是尽自己最大的努力想抓住杀人犯了嘛。我们总不能因此怪他，对吧？不行的，所以我坚持我们要一起破解那起案子。”

 

“你真是宽宏大量，”Mycroft答，“我相信Sherlock一定相当感激。”他补充，想象着Sherlock在Jim为他辩护时缩在角落里生闷气的样子。

 

“对，确实是！”Jim回答，“每次我清楚表明我们有多么迫切需要他的帮助时他都露出了棒极了的表情！毕竟，我只是个地位低微的物理学家。我一点也不知道可怕的 _犯罪_ 大千世界是什么样的。”

 

Mycroft只能叹气了。

 

**2003年**

 

下一次Mycroft到达的时候，他立刻被献上了一顶皇冠和权杖。“我想你可能会想要点特别的东西。”

 

Mycroft接过了权杖，但抬起一只手阻止了Jim把皇冠放在他头上。“请务必告诉我这些不是我以为是的那些东西。”Mycroft说，虽然他已经非常清楚这些是什么了。

 

“这些当然是你以为是的那些东西，”Jim答，“哦，别拿那种眼神看我。Sherlock无聊了。他们都有几个月没给他案子了，而且他也要失去到处跟踪我的兴趣了。”

 

“他知道你犯下了这起罪案吗？”

 

“还不知道，但只是时间问题而已。”Jim把皇冠戴在自己头上。“在他想出来之前我就会把两样东西都还回去的。你情愿Sherlock恢复他 _无聊_ 并自我毁坏的嗜好吗？”

 

“不。”

 

**2004年**

 

“我不知道你在梦幻岛——或者你不在这里时去的那地方——有没有电视，但如果你有的话，就能看到我新的系列节目啦。”Jim说，指着一张海报，上面是他自己和几个小孩，周围布满了科学仪器。

 

“你现在是儿童电视节目主持人了？”Mycroft问。

 

“对，虽然不完全是。”Jim回答，“我决定成为了一个‘咨询物理学家’。”

 

“那都包括些什么？”

 

“包括帮助别人解决他们手头的物理相关问题，而不用一直呆坐着撰写评论没完没了也没人在意的无聊论文。”

 

“有很多人有‘手头的物理相关问题’让你解决吗？”Mycroft问。

 

“比你能想到的多太多了，”Jim回答，“这世上有着各种各样奇特有趣的项目呢。”

 

“但没有一项有趣到足以占据你所有的注意力？”

 

Jim摇摇头。“太多公事程序和文书工作了。”

 

**2005年**

 

“我猜你肯定不会承认你脸上那个小伤口是你上次在这里刮胡子时候弄伤的。”Jim说。

 

“怎么可能是？”Mycroft回答。

 

“一模一样的位置。”

 

“我总是对我脸上那个位置不太小心。”

 

**2006年**

 

“我二十六岁了，”Jim说，坐在床上Mycroft身边。“我猜这对你来说还是不够年长？”

 

“对。”

 

“反正我确信我迟早会赶上你的，”Jim答，“又不是说 _你_ 在变老。”

 

“我真的不知道你在暗示些什么。”

 

“这句话我一点都不相信。”Jim答，他皱起眉头，“你知道吗，每过一年Sherlock的哥哥看起来就越来越像你了。这挺可怕的。”

 

“你想表达什么？”

 

Jim沮丧地摊开手。“我不知道。”

 

**2007年**

 

“我告诉了Sherlock第一起窃案的真相。”

 

Mycroft几乎被自己的牛排噎住了。“不好意思，我觉得我没听清你说什么？”

 

“哦，我觉得你听清了。”Jim愉快地说。

 

“你到底告诉他了什么？”

 

“真相。”Jim重复了一遍，“那起案子的犯人其实是一个没有名字并和他哥哥长得一模一样的男人。一个能随意从空气里出现消失的人，他不肯告诉我任何关于他自己的事情，而且从不变老。”Jim偏过头，“Sherlock连一个字都没相信。我完全不明白为什么呢。”

 

**2008年**

 

Mycroft走进门口看见Jim洋洋得意的笑容那一瞬间就知道自己有麻烦了。但是他一直到早餐吃到一半的时候才发现为什么。

 

“你知道吗，”Jim随意地说，“就在上个月我刚刚见过一块和你那块 _一模一样_ 的手表。”

 

Mycroft僵住了。“是吗？”

 

“嗯，不是实物，”Jim答，“而是图纸。一个企图聘请我的美国人的有趣项目的一部分。关于 _时间旅行_ 的。”

 

Mycroft口干舌燥了。“也就是说你拒绝了他们？”

 

“自然，”Jim答，“如果我去不同的时间线里蹦来蹦去，我就会错过我们这些会面时机了对吧？”他咬了一口香肠，若有所思地咀嚼着。“但我不得不承认这主意听起来很刺激。”他大笑，“我只能想象回到过去用我对未来的 _惊人_ 知识让人 _‘哇啊’_ 该多好玩。非常诱人，你不觉得吗？”他直直盯着Mycroft的视线，笑得像是只捉住了金丝雀的猫。

 

Mycroft清了清嗓子。“只为了达成这么微不足道的事情的话，那种努力似乎并不值得啊。”他回答。

 

“那你在企图达成些什么？”Jim直截了当地问。

 

“我不知道你认为你提起的这个项目和我有什么样的关系，”Mycroft答，“但是，我的目标一直就是我告诉过你的那个。”

 

“也就是说让我别惹上麻烦？”Jim问，“还是让Sherlock别惹上麻烦？”

 

“都有。”

 

“第一次的时候我们做了什么？”Jim皱起眉头问，“或者另外那几次。你来看我的最初几次都知道未来的事情，也就意味着你肯定——”

 

“我真的不知道你是什么意思。”Mycroft打断了他。

 

“ _来嘛_ ，”Jim答，“我都已经搞明白了，没有理由不告诉我了。”

 

“你现在这样的生命很好，”Mycroft说，“我不明白理论上的另一次生命的毫无意义可怕悲剧结局对你能有什么意义。”

 

Jim安静了下来，一整顿早饭的时间内都保持了安静。余下的一整天他也没在任何时候再提起这个话题。

 

**第二天早晨**

 

“我已经知道你要跳到未来一年去了，”Jim抱怨，“没有理由你不能就在这里进行。”

 

“如果你已经那么有把握自己知道是怎样了，那我做了什么或者在哪里做还有什么关系吗？”Mycroft问他。

 

“你真的不明白为什么我会对看着你 _向前进行时间跳跃_ 有兴趣吗？”Jim问，以彻头彻尾不可置信的眼光看着他。“我知道你不会让我和你一起去的，但你至少能让我看着事情发生吧。”

 

Mycroft叹了一口气。继续掩饰下去似乎也没有什么意义了，那并不会让现在已经知道了真相的Jim少知道些什么。他猜这有可能是某种诡计或陷阱，但既然Jim没有在他睡觉的时候尝试对那装置动手脚或拿走它，他宁愿相信这不是。

 

只是，要放弃他紧抓住了这么久的神秘气场并不容易。

 

“好吧。”Mycroft答。

 

Jim对他眨了几下眼。“等等，真的？我终于能看见你消失了？”他激动地欢呼了一声，然后蹦跶了起来。

 

“对。”Mycroft坐在沙发上。“确保明年我抵达的时候这里什么都没有。”

 

“好的。”Jim答。他站在Mycroft面前，热切地盯着他。

 

Mycroft把装置向前设置了一年。“不久之后见。”他说，按下了启动按钮。

 

有几秒Jim看上去非常震惊，然后一只手挥过Mycroft原本坐着的位置。他走开时时间开始加速，很快Mycroft旅行的速度就快到让他无法看到公寓里的微小变化了。

 

**2009年**

 

旅程结束前的几秒时间重新慢了下来。Mycroft看到Jim走回基本上是他之前的那个位置，期待地搓着手。

 

Mycroft听到自己周围飞速的飕飕声消失时他的眼睛瞪大了。

 

Jim对他露出笑容，呼吸稍微有些沉重。“那、惊、人、极、了。”他开始四处拍着Mycroft的胸膛、手臂和肩膀，似乎是想确定他真的在这。

 

Mycroft因为Jim的热情而感到了一阵奇特的宽慰。虽然他不愿意承认，但他已经太习惯Jim认为自己难以置信棒极了。在Jim眼中成为一个普通人的念头让他感到了极大的痛苦。“是吗？”他淡淡地问。

 

“不是，”Jim翻了个白眼说，“我是说，你只不过是在我眼前进行了 _时间旅行_ 而已。”他摇了摇头，依然在笑，然后把Mycroft从沙发上拉了起来走出大门。

 

2009年的新闻让Mycroft完全吃了一惊。

 

“Sherlock有了个你大概会想知道的新朋友。”Jim告诉他。

 

Mycroft尖利地看了他一眼。“不是一个叫做John Watson的男人吧？”

 

“就是他。”Jim答，然后皱起了眉头，“他在最开始的时间线内对Sherlock有危害吗？我相当确定他杀了他们一起追捕的第一个嫌犯。”

 

“不，他对Sherlock并没有危害。”Mycroft回答。“我只是没以为在这么久过去以后事情还会如此符合一开始的时间线。你说你相信他杀了什么人？”

 

“一个疯了的 出租车司机，”Jim答，“他得了什么绝症晚期，然后决定拿他的乘客们出气。他把他们一枪爆头，拿走所有值钱的东西然后把尸体丢进河里。都是为了给他的家 人留下点东西。”他发出啧啧声，“他至少可以挑些没这么无聊的方式来进行啊。我很惊讶Sherlock居然费心参与了。”

 

“这一次大概是受害人们完全没有规律才得到了他的注意力吧。”Mycroft说，不知道是该感到担忧还是舒心。

 

“这一次？”Jim问，“上一次是什么得到了他的注意力？”

 

Mycroft摇了摇头。“不重要了。”他顿了一下，“你见过John了吗？”

 

Jim窃笑了起来。“见过了，”他答，“他总是决定不了自己是应该喜欢还是讨厌我。我确信他相信Sherlock关于那些我该负责的事情的理论，但我总是对他和Sherlock都那么 _亲切_ 。就连Sherlock处于他跟踪狂的状态时也是。”Jim讥笑着咬了一口自己的烤面包。“可怜的Watson医生现在总是跟在他后面，企图说服他别来烦我。”

 

这可能并不完全符合Mycroft的希翼，但他猜这样就很好了。

 

**2010年**

 

“到现在你肯定只比Mycroft Holmes年长个一两岁了。”Jim说。

 

“我不明白你重点在哪。”Mycroft答。

 

Jim咬住嘴唇。“你不应该很接近你离开的那个时间段了吗？为什么你还得继续向前？”

 

“我不属于这里。”

 

“你也不属于那里。”Jim指出，“技术上来说，你属于一个完全不同的平行世界。再多一年也不应该有任何变化。”

 

“…我需要看到Sherlock发生了什么。”

 

“你没有任何原因不能用普通的方式看到。”

 

Mycroft叹了一口气。就这么屈服非常有吸引力，但2011年似乎就是有魔法的那一年，没有任何人能不遇见必然的死亡而活着度过的那一年。如果他整一年都留下的话，他知道自己肯定会每天都在担心Sherlock的安危。“在这里没有我能做的事情。”

 

“在那里也没有你能做的事情。”Jim答，“有另外一个 _你_ 占据了你的位置。你总可以把你全部的注意力都献给你弟弟。”

 

Mycroft刺耳地笑了。“没错，但事实是 _我_ 肯定会注意到有人在跟踪Sherlock，尤其是如果那个人看上去和我一模一样的话。我可没有面对另一个自己的愿望。”

 

“但你甚至都不想 _见见_ 你这么努力去拯救了的弟弟吗？”Jim问他，把叉子用力放回桌上。

 

Mycroft低下了头，顿了一下才回答：“以前他也几乎不让我见他。我已经有很多年都不得不满足于仅仅知道他还安好了。只要他还快乐地活着，对我来说就够了。”

 

这并不全是实话——事实上，他想到再也不能亲自和Sherlock说话胸口就灼痛了起来。但是，他也非常清楚自己什么也做不到。他在拯救的这个Sherlock甚至都不认识他，事情也只能保持这样。

 

Mycroft抬头瞥了一眼Jim，后者正在安静地皱眉看着他。

 

Mycroft强迫自己露出了微笑。“我们为什么不谈点更愉快的话题呢？”

 

**2011年**

 

Mycroft得知Sherlock过得“一如既往”时松了一口气，虽然他不得不拿同样的问题问了Jim六七遍才能真心相信。

 

如果他没有因为Sherlock存活了下来而开心得分心到这地步的话，他可能就会发现Jim坚持他们当天早上去他的办公室有些奇怪。他可能就会多考虑一下他们到达时Jim悄悄检查手表的样子，以及他们说话时Jim对要坐在办公室里一个不寻常的地方的坚持。

 

但是，他没多考虑任何一件事，直到他听到了办公室外走廊里John Watson的声音在回响，到那时候就已经太迟了。

 

“你看，我真的不认为Jim会浪费自己的时间来乱动你的袜子排序，”John说，“我知道你觉得他是某种神偷，但——”

 

“我不 _觉得_ 他是个小偷，”Sherlock打断他。“我 _知道_ 他是个小偷。而且他不只是乱动了我的袜子排序，他——”

 

“对，我知道，”John回答，自暴自弃地叹了一口气，“他还留下了只有你才能认出的密码信息。”

 

Mycroft狂乱地扫视房间四周想找到逃脱的方式，但屋里什么也没有。门只有一扇，窗户是打不开的，他离门太远了来不及在Sherlock进来前锁上它。“是你安排这发生的。”他对Jim嘶嘶地说。

 

“是吗？”Jim脸上露出了过于无辜的表情。

 

Mycroft回答之前门就打开了，Sherlock闯进了房间。他张开嘴要说什么，但看到Mycroft的瞬间就又闭上了。他皱起了眉头，眼神困惑地四处乱扫。

 

“抱歉，Jim，”John说，跟在他身后溜达进来。“我试着告诉过他了——”他话音断了，似乎突然看见了眼前的一切。“ _Mycroft？_ 你在这里做什么？”


	9. 完成的旅程

“哦，那是你的名字吗？”Jim的视线从Mycroft移到那二人身上。“其实他从来都没告诉过我。”

 

Mycroft手指按上了额头，但什么也没说。他说什么Sherlock都不会相信的，但如果他保持沉默的话，希望Sherlock就能自己想出什么解释来。

 

“你说什么呢？”John问Jim，看上去很困惑。“你认识Mycroft的时间比我都长。”

 

“这个人不是Mycroft。”Sherlock说，看上去略有些不安。他的眼神扫视着Mycroft的脸和身体，偶尔停下来集中在某个地方片刻，然后才继续下去。

 

John笑了。“你说什么呢？”他问，指了指Mycroft。“他显然是——”

 

“他不是Mycroft！”Sherlock激烈地说，现在很明显的乱了方寸。

 

“他当然是了。”John看了一眼Mycroft。“对吧？”

 

Mycroft只有叹息。他怒瞪着Jim，后者无辜地举起双手作为回应。

 

“对吧？”John重复了一遍，他自己看上去也有些困惑了。

 

“他不是Mycroft。”Sherlock又说，向前跨了几步。他指向Mycroft小腹，“他太瘦了。我们上个月才见过Mycroft，我哥哥绝不会在这么短的时间内减重那么多。”

 

John耸肩。“也不是不可能的。”

 

Sherlock烦躁地挥了挥手。“那也不是唯一不对头的地方。”他一根手指戳向Mycroft的脸。“他脸上的皱纹不一样。”

 

John眯眼看向Mycroft的脸。“怎么不一样？”

 

“是…”Sherlock发出挫败的声音。“有些更深，有些则不够深。”

 

“从这点你就能明确断定他不是Mycroft？”John答，声音里的质疑非常明显。

 

“对。你看，我可以证明的。”Sherlock说，他转向Mycroft，“脱掉你的外套。”

 

“Sherlock——”John开口，看上去有些不舒服。

 

“没关系的，John。”Mycroft回答，站了起来。

 

Sherlock明显很警惕地退后了一步。“你怎么知道他的名字的？”

 

Mycroft没有回答。他脱下了外套无言地递给Sherlock，然后重新坐下。

 

Jim发出啧啧声。“为什么 _我_ 让你脱衣服的时候你就从来不让听话？”

 

Mycroft翻了个白眼。Sherlock恶心地看了Jim一眼，然后抓住了Mycroft手臂推起他的袖子。

 

“你在做什么？”John问。

 

“Mycroft左臂上有个记号，是——”Sherlock停了下来，盯着Mycroft顺着手臂一侧蜿蜒的那条很粗的伤疤。他戳了那疤痕好几次，好像不完全相信它是真的一样，然后吞咽了一下。“是他在我五岁那年把我从一棵树上救下来时受的伤。”

 

“而他确实有，”John说，听起来似乎要开始失去耐心了。“因为 _他就是Mycroft_ 。”

 

Sherlock松开了Mycroft的手臂，把外套塞回他怀里。Mycroft放下袖子，将外套搁在了腿上。

 

Sherlock抽出了手机举到耳边。

 

“你在做什么？”John问。

 

“我在打电话给——”Sherlock切断了那句话，然后笑逐颜开地冲电话说：“Mycroft！能听到你的声音真好。来，跟John说点什么。”他把手机拿到John耳旁。

 

“Mycroft？”John完全迷惑了地问。短暂的沉默中只有电话另一端传来的另一个Mycroft隐隐约约的声音。John惊讶地眨了眨眼。“等等，这真的——！”

 

Sherlock拿回手机放回了自己耳旁。“我就需要这些而已… 不，一切都很好… 我们在做什么并不重要。拜！”他按了一个键，然后把手机塞回了口袋。

 

Mycroft捏起了自己鼻梁，想象着如果自己从Sherlock那里接到了这样的电话会是什么反应。

 

不出所料，几秒之后Sherlock的电话响了起来。

 

Sherlock看都没看一眼地一只手伸进口袋里按掉了它。他对Mycroft露出了自鸣得意的笑容。“现在我们已经确定了你不是Mycroft，我觉得你该是时候告诉我们你到底是谁了。”

 

“我不明白这有什么联系。”Mycroft温和地回答。

 

Sherlock脸上得意洋洋的神情减退了一些。“你什么意思？我已经 _证实_ 了你不是Mycroft。”

 

“我从来没说过我是。”Mycroft回答。“Jim告诉过我我和你的兄长有着极高的相似度，但这可没犯什么罪，对吧？这绝没让我有任何义务告诉你任何关于我的事。”

 

Sherlock满脸义愤填膺地挺直了腰板。“但你——但他——！”

 

Jim窃笑了起来。“你这种方式绝不可能让他透露出任何事来的。我都认识他 _很多年_ 了，他可从来没自愿告诉过我什么。”

 

Sherlock 的头猛然扭向他的方向。“你认识他很多年了是什么意——”Sherlock切断了自己的话，眼睛震惊地瞪大了。他直勾勾地盯着前方却什么也没看见，迷失在 了自己脑海中。“…罪犯是一个不是Mycroft，但是看上去和Mycroft一样的人。”他喃喃自语，语调里满是全然的疑惑。

 

“Sherlock？”John问，在他脸前挥了挥手。

 

Sherlock推开了他的手转向Jim。“不。你是在胡编。你肯定是。”

 

“我 _告诉_ 过你了，”Jim抱怨。“我告诉过你到底是谁做的，但你不相信我。”

 

“我不相信你是因为当时你的解释荒唐极了，”Sherlock答，前后踱着步，“现在 _还是_ 很荒唐。你为什么犯下最初的那一起盗窃案？ _为什么_ ？”

 

“如果你打算指责我犯罪的话，我真心希望你有证据可以支持这种指责。”Mycroft说。

 

Jim笑了。“哦不。他来这里的时候可从来都没有实际的证据。”

 

Sherlock咬牙切齿地暴怒看着二人。“我不会放过你们的。你们两个都是。我肯定会找出些东西——”

 

“就算你找到什么，那起单纯的破坏公物案的有效时限也早就过了。”Mycroft回答。

 

Sherlock转开了脸，看上去想要摔碎点什么东西。

 

John清了清嗓子。“或许我们应该离开，”他说，“这两人很明显正忙着呢，而且——”

 

“我哪也不去，”Sherlock交叉双臂说，“至少告诉我你是谁。”

 

“不。”Mycroft 答，花了极大的力气才让自己脸上没有露出窃笑的表情。他知道自己绝对不应该得到这么大乐趣的，但他并没法完全控制住。他从来没想到自己还能在和 Sherlock说话，更别提有机会用无法破解的谜题戏弄他了。这简直让他们的见面造成的不可避免的问题看上去也快要值得了。

 

Sherlock安静地生了一会闷气，然后直直走到Mycroft身前，从他脑袋上拔下了一根头发。

 

Mycroft缩了一下，揉了揉头顶。他没问为什么Sherlock要这么做，答案对他来说已经很明显了。

 

但是对John来说并没有那么明显。“Sherlock！你干什么呢？”

 

Sherlock从Jim书桌上拿起一张纸，把头发包了进去，在纸上写了个X。然后他拔下一根自己的头发包在另一张纸里，上面写上S。他把两张叠起的纸都递给了John。“到巴兹去让Molly把这些和Mycroft的DNA做个对比。告诉她我马上需要。”

 

“我要怎么弄到Mycroft的DNA？”John问。

 

“我房间里有个样本，上面贴着标签。”

 

“为什么你有Mycroft的DNA的——”

 

“照做就是了，John。”

 

John从Sherlock看向Mycroft，然后看向Jim。“我不在的时候你们三个会没事吗？”

 

“别担心。我确信我们会玩得很开心的！”Jim欢快地答。

 

John看上去并不放心，但还是点了点头。“好吧。那我就走了。”他离开了房间，在身后关上了门。

 

“我真的不知道你希望从此获得些什么。”Mycroft说。

 

“我打算找出你是谁。”Sherlock答，坐在二人对面。

 

Mycroft转向Jim。“你确定一年内你能见到我的这一天你就想这样度过吗？”

 

Jim歪过头去。“你不是认真地还打算明天早晨离开对吧？”

 

Sherlock从Jim瞪到Mycroft。“你什么意思，‘离开’？在我知道你是谁之前你不能离开。”

 

“哦，但我可以。”Mycroft答，对他露出了友善的微笑。

 

Sherlock开口要抗议，但Jim抢先说话了：“威胁说要开始连环犯罪。”

 

Mycroft把脸埋进了手里。

 

Sherlock转向Jim。“什么？”

 

“说如果他离开你就开始连环犯罪。”Jim说明。

 

Sherlock嗤之以鼻。“我不会和 _你_ 一起进行连环犯罪的。”他宣称。

 

Jim翻了个白眼。“那就威胁说要自己开始连环犯罪。这不重要。”

 

“他为什么会在意我是否——”Sherlock看了一眼Mycroft的脸。

 

Mycroft迅速放下了手，以他最事不关己的表情面对Sherlock。但已经太迟了。

 

“你 _确实会_ 在意我是否进行连环犯罪，是吧？”Sherlock说，“有趣。”他对Mycroft窃笑了起来。“好吧。告诉我你是谁，不然我就投身犯罪生涯。”

 

“不。”Mycroft答道。他举起一只手以防Sherlock打断他，“我不会告诉你我是谁。但是，我会延长我原本计划的停留时间。”

 

“延长多少？”Jim问，喜形于色地击掌。

 

“并无限期。”Mycroft答。“看上去我叨扰你的时间会比预期的长一些了。”

 

“他待在 _你_ 那里？”Sherlock问，脸上全然是惊恐的表情。

 

“他 _住_ 在我那里。”Jim答，看上去非常得意。

 

Mycroft 几乎要冲口说出自己并没有和Jim住在一起，但他很快意识到从各种意义上来看他确实是和他住在一起的。他一切凡世的所有物现今都在Jim公寓中他的房间 里。现在他的停留时间延长后他也没有非要去找别处居住的意愿，他可不是会在没有很好的理由的情况下还花费多余精力的人。

 

Sherlock的脸上露出了略微恶心的表情。“请务必告诉我你们两个不是… 呕…”他颤抖了一下。

 

“ _现在_ 还不是。”Jim答，对Mycroft露出了调情般的微笑。

 

Mycroft没费神去纠正他。“今天剩余时间里你还计划了别的事情吗？”他岔开了话题。

 

“嗯，”Jim说，“我 _确实_ 打算带你去天文馆来着。”

 

“一个月之前你闯入的那天文馆？”Sherlock插嘴。

 

“哦别傻了Sherlock，”Jim答，“为什么我要闯入一个我随时都有进入许可的天文馆？”

 

“为了犯下一起窃案，然后给我留下一个无法破解的谜题。”Sherlock答，狠狠瞪着他。

 

“拜托，你总是觉得我得对你遇见的一切 _难题_ 负责。”Jim顿了一下，“而且真的，那个谜题只对完全缺乏太阳系的基本知识的人来说才是‘无法破解’的。”

 

Sherlock的脸抽搐了一下。“没用的信息。”

 

最终，Jim确实把Mycroft带去了天文馆。Sherlock也跟去了，在Jim指给Mycroft看他帮忙创造的那些面向儿童的展览时在周围晃悠。房间里到处贴满了Jim的脸，展览的几个区域还有Jim用简单有趣的词汇解释一些概念的录像。

 

Jim似乎还参与了设计房间各处可供孩子们动手参与的小谜题。“如果你什么都没法 _动手做_ 的话科学是很无聊的。”

 

每次有人向Jim求合影或是签名时Sherlock都会翻白眼，然后发出烦躁的声音。

 

之后，Jim把他带去了天文馆里一个月前发生窃案的地方，这一部分陈列的全是历史上的天文学纪念品。“和我一点关系都没有，当然了。但我 _听说_ 的是，窃案是午夜刚过时发生的，那面墙边所有的东西都被偷走了。”Jim指了指北墙。

 

“能看出它们已经被还回来了。”Mycroft答。

 

“找回来的，”Sherlock纠正，“是我把他们从伦敦各处的藏身所找回来的。”

 

“哦？”Mycroft答。他微笑了起来，很清楚Sherlock绝对无法拒绝卖弄自己的机会，不管他的听众是谁。

 

确实，Sherlock立刻开始解释被留在犯罪现场的信息，以及每样遗失物品的位置是怎样和太阳系内的一颗行星相关联的。“第九个几乎是不可能找到的。那地点是和一个晦涩的天体——而不是真正的行星——联系在一起的。”

 

“这是我最后一次这么说：冥王星才不晦涩呢。”Jim答，“连 _小孩子_ 都知道冥王星。”

 

“它不在正式的行星列表上。”Sherlock反驳。

 

天文馆后Sherlock跟着他们去吃晚餐，迫使Jim向餐厅要求在他们桌边多加了一把椅子。

 

“你打算不请自来骚扰我们所有的约会吗？”Jim问他，“因为虽然我可能能接受这种事，但我可不认为他可以。”

 

“这不是约会。”Sherlock对他怒目以对地答。

 

“反正，显然 _现在_ 已经不是约会了。”Jim说。

 

Sherlock和Jim晚餐大部分时间都花在了拌嘴上，让Mycroft能安静地享受自己的食物。他们快吃完的时候Sherlock的手机在口袋里振动了起来。

 

“你得出去接电话。”Jim窃笑着说。

 

“我才不用呢。”Sherlock答，把手机举到耳旁。“John，”他顿了一下听着他的话。“我明白了，真有趣。我们回公寓见。”他挂掉了，把手机放回口袋，然后专注地打量着Mycroft。“你的DNA和Mycroft的完全吻合，而你们两个的都和我有家族关系。”

 

“是吗？”Mycroft问，啜了一口红酒。

 

“是的。”Sherlock答，“但你已经知道了。”

 

“你是如何这么确定的？”

 

“那么多年前你犯下那些案子只是为了给我留下信息，”Sherlock答，“显然，你已经知道我是你弟弟了，这就是为什么你当时企图和我交流。其它一切都说不通。”

 

“我并没承认犯下任何案件。”Mycroft指出，企图岔开话题。

 

但Sherlock没有上钩。“Mycroft知道你的事吗？为什么你不是和我们一起长大的？”

 

Mycroft 叹了一口气。他把今天的大部分时间都花在了企图想出什么可信的话能告诉Sherlock——或者更好的是，安排Sherlock自己推理出来——但他并没 能想出任何可以在他另一个自己的不可避免的细查下幸存的故事。“据我所知，你哥哥并不知道我的存在。而我并不希望谈论我的过去。”

 

“你不能就这么拒绝告诉我任何事，”Sherlock锋锐地说，“你叫什么名字？你是在哪里长大的？肯定离我们不是很远，你显然去的是类似的学校… 你的教育水准至少和Mycroft一样高，而且也是在同样一段时间内完成的，但不知怎的这么长时间内你从未遇到过他。”

 

“我很低调。”

 

“为什么你没有直接联络我？”Sherlock问，他吞咽了一口，“你留下的那些信息是某种 _测试_ 吗？某种我得通过才能见你的测试？”

 

“我并没有介入你的生活的理由。”Mycroft答，希望能完全避开关于他留下的信息的话题。“就算你想要见我，我也不可能留下太久。”

 

“你说‘就算我想要见你’是什么意思？我当然会想要见你了。”

 

“哦？你有多常费心去见和你一起长大的那个哥哥？”Mycroft问，并没法控制住让自己的苦涩感完全不渗进语调中。“自愿的？以你自己的条件？”

 

“这完全不同，”Sherlock声音激昂地说，“Mycroft很 _无聊_ 。Mycroft生平从来没犯过罪，也绝不会破坏博物馆就为了给我留下一条信息。”

 

Jim大声地笑了出来。

 

“怎么？有什么那么好笑？”Sherlock质问，脸上露出了他每次害怕有人在嘲笑他时都会露出的受伤和多疑的表情。

 

“没什么，”Jim答，拿起餐巾揩了揩嘴。他又窃笑了几声，才终于基本上保持住了扑克脸。“真的，没什么。”

 

Sherlock瞪了他一眼，然后转向Mycroft。“ _你_ 给了我能逃离 _Mycroft_ 企图强加给我的一切让我脑袋生锈的无聊东西。”

 

Mycroft抖了一下。“我确信他只是在为你着想。”

 

“更可能是为 _他自己_ 着想。”Sherlock喃喃地说。

 

“对。好吧，”Mycroft看了一眼“手表”。“有点迟了，或许我们应该改天再继续。”

 

Sherlock直挺挺地坐起来。“你打算去哪？”

 

“回家。”Mycroft说，无视了这两个字让Jim露出的灿烂笑容。“今天我很累了。”

 

“你们两个到底住哪？”Sherlock问。

 

“别回答那个问题。”Jim迅速说，“如果你告诉他我们住哪的话他永远都不会放过我们了。”

 

Mycroft对Sherlock耸了耸肩。

 

Sherlock狠狠瞪着他们俩。“好吧。如果你不肯告诉我你们住哪的话，好歹把电话号码给我。”

 

“我恐怕我并没有电话。”Mycroft答。

 

“你说你没有电话是什么——”Sherlock的视线扫过Mycroft全身，显然在搜索他能从口袋里猛然抽出来证明Mycroft说谎的手机。当然，他什么也没找到。

 

“我总可以买一个给你，”Jim颇有益地说，温柔地抚摸着Mycroft放在桌上的那只手。“既然现在你停留的时间延长了。”

 

Sherlock做了个鬼脸。“别再和我哥哥调情了，恶心爆了。”

 

“我不明白你哪来的抱怨权利，是因为我你才能见到他的。”Jim说，“你应该更感激一点才对。”

 

Sherlock无视了他。“我还能再见到你吗？”

 

“我不知道，”Sherlock答，内心里默默惊诧着他们成年以后居然有这么一次是 _Sherlock_ 不顾一切地想见 _他_ 。“你没有需要照看的案件吗？”

 

“现在没有。”Sherlock答。“明天如何？”

 

“明天怎么？”

 

“我能明天见你吗？”Sherlock咬紧牙关说。

 

“不行。”Jim在Mycroft能开口说话前就回答。

 

“你说‘不行’是什么意思？”Sherlock问，“我是在问 _他_ ，不是问你。”

 

“我本来应该今天一天都和他在一起的，但你跑来碍事了。”Jim说，“他还欠我一整天的时间呢。”

 

“好吧。”Sherlock答，“明天他是你的，但后天是我的。整整一天不能有 _你_ 。”

 

“我不介意。”Jim同意了。

 

Mycroft考虑了一下要不要替自己说句话，但他发现无论如何自己也没什么在意的。又不是说他还有别的事情要做，而且看这两个人掐着谁能和他待在一起其实让他相当有些高兴。

 

接下来几分钟 里，Sherlock和Jim全力以赴地争执着接下来的两周里谁可以去见Mycroft和什么时候。Sherlock并未成功地企图声称Mycroft睡 在Jim公寓的时间算是和Jim在一起而为自己挣到更多天数。Jim大部分时间都在企图把Mycroft塞进自己工作和需要露面的日程间，还抢到了在除夕 夜独占他的机会。

 

最终，那两个人弄出了一个异常精细的时间表，其中包括Mycroft分别和二人待上各种半天，和Jim一起去参加John的除夕夜派对，以及在接下来的十四天内将有五天住在221b而不是Jim的公寓。

 

“你不应该先问一下John的意见，再来同意让我在你的公寓住几天吗？”Mycroft问，主要是为了提醒Sherlock礼节问题，而不是真的觉得那有希望会发生。

 

“John不会介意的。”Sherlock答，轻视地摆了摆手。

 

晚餐就这样结束了。在花了一定力气确保Sherlock没有跟踪他们之后，Jim把Mycroft带回了自己公寓。Jim舒展了一下手臂，然后倒在了沙发上。

 

Mycroft站在他身边，双臂在胸前交叉。

 

Jim翻了个白眼。“哦，请务必告诉我你没有还在因为我安排Sherlock见你而生气。”

 

“那非常不明智，”Mycroft答，“现在Sherlock知道了，他 _哥哥_ 肯定也会发现的。”

 

“那又怎样？”Jim问，“你觉得他到底会做什么？”

 

Mycroft完全不知道。他连想象都无法想象，如果自己发现有一个自己从来不知道的“同卵双胞胎”会是什么心态，尤其还是一个对Sherlock有兴趣的。“一个看上去和他完全一样的人显然是安全威胁。”

 

Jim笑了。“哦，别担心。如果他把你绑去某个秘密监狱的话，我只要再把你劫出来就行了。”他若有所思地顿了一下，“你知道吗，Sherlock大概还会帮我一起去呢。”

 

Mycroft揉起了脸。“对。好吧，希望不会变成那样。”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

接下来的十天是Mycroft生命中最繁忙的十天，连他处理国际危机和准备时间旅行的时候也得算在内。

 

Jim给了他 一把自己公寓的钥匙，Mycroft完全是出于实际性角度才接受的。Sherlock发现时也强塞给了Mycroft一把221b的钥匙。Mycroft 几乎无法抑制住因为Sherlock如此热切地允许自己去他公寓而想发出的大笑声，考虑到原先的时间线里Sherlock做出的那些防止他进入的努力。

 

不管Sherlock毫无止境地问了多少关于他过去的问题，也还是没有推理出任何关于他的事。Mycroft总是把问题推回给他，他清楚如果自己能让Sherlock开始谈论他之前参与过的案件，他就能分神好一阵子了。

 

Mycroft开始享受听Sherlock叽叽喳喳说自己的演绎法说个不停了，就算他自己能在Sherlock说到之前就看出是怎么回事。但他不由自主地很欣赏Sherlock的兴奋。他谈起自己的工作时的样子是那么的 _鲜活_ 。

 

John还是 因为他的存在而很困惑，但是等他完全接受Mycroft不是他认识的Mycroft了之后，他和Sherlock一样相信了那个哥哥的故事。每次 Mycroft和Sherlock在一起的时候他还是会意外以这个名字称呼Mycroft，Mycroft一直拒绝给他另外别的可以使用的名字也没对这个 问题造成任何帮助。

 

Jim专注于带Mycroft出去“约会”，而Sherlock通常把他带去犯罪现场。他们在一起的第一天是他破过的案子的现场，但第二天的时候Sherlock实际收到了一起案件的委托，把Mycroft拉去跟他和John一起去破案了。

 

Lestrade一开始很迷惑，就算在Sherlock的解释之后似乎也一直相信Mycroft还是定期向他索要Sherlock的信息的那个Mycroft Holmes。但他没因为他出现在罪案现场而提出抗议。

 

Jim在除夕夜派对上企图吻Mycroft，但是只啄到了脸颊。

 

一月第一周的末尾时，Mycroft的另一个自己终于做出了行动。考虑到Mycroft和Sherlock一起花了多长时间——包括住在他公寓的几夜——Mycroft很惊讶居然花了这么久。

 

Mycroft 正在去Sherlock最新的案件现场，但他乘坐的出租车出乎意料地偏离了路线。他迅速意识到自己正在被带向他之前的生活中相当熟悉的一座货仓的方向。他 可以说些什么，或企图停下出租车，但他并没费力那么做。推迟不可避免的和他另一个自己的会面只会让那个人比他现在肯定已经很怀疑的样子更加疑神疑鬼。

 

他到了之后并不需要任何人的催促，立刻走进了货仓。房间正中有一张桌子和两把椅子，Mycroft选了能看到门的那一把。

 

他的另一个自己并没迫使他等很久，不到一分钟之后就大步走进了房间。他把一沓文件放在桌上，然后坐在Mycroft对面露出了微笑。

 

Mycroft内心因为那笑容在他脸上看起来有多愚蠢而缩了一下。他并没有也微笑。

 

“我不得不承认，一开始你让我相当迷惑。”

 

Mycroft对他扬起一边眉毛。“只有‘一开始’？”

 

另一个 Mycroft也对他扬起一边眉毛。“没错。我花了些时间彻底调查了你。”他把文件在桌上摊开。“十天之前James Moriarty似乎就是你和整个世界唯一的联系。你只有和他在一起的时候被人见过。看上去你已经和他一起住了几年。”他顿了一下，显然是在等 Mycroft说些什么。

 

Mycroft保持了沉默。他想看看这对话会发展向什么方向。

 

“他甚至购买了你现在身上穿的衣服，还有你的鞋子和手机。事实上，我想我们说他购买了你现在身上的一切也是恰当的..”另一个Mycroft脸上缓缓露出了自鸣得意的笑容。“…一切东西，除了你那块手表，当然了。那是非常罕见的一块表。”

 

Mycroft脸色沉了下来，他知道自己被抓到了。“哦？”

 

“是的。它和全世界任何一家制作的手表都不一样，”另一个Mycroft答，“但是，它却…”另一个Mycroft打开了一个文件夹，拿出一张和Mycroft臂上的“手表”完全相同的图纸。“…看上去和这个装置非常相似。”

 

Mycroft看着那张纸的时间比他需要的时间长多了。“我猜确实一样。”他答。

 

另一个Mycroft把那张纸放回了文件夹里，然后伸出手来。“你明白我会需要从你那里拿走它吧，我希望。”

 

“你不应该早点这么做吗？”Mycroft问。“我现在就可以轻易用它逃走。”

 

另一个Mycroft举起了手。“如果你用它向前行，我只要简单地守住这个地方直到你再次出现就可以了。如果你用它后退，你会消失到另外一支平行宇宙里，也就不再是我的问题了。”

 

“如果我照你说的做呢？”

 

另一个Mycroft把另一个文件夹推到他面前。“那你就会有以新身份正式被认可为我们家庭一员的特权。”

 

Mycroft打开文件夹，发现了很多身份文件，包括出生证和解释造成他和家人分开的悲剧情形的“生平”。

 

“每个月你都会收到足够活得很舒服的金额，”另一个Mycroft补充，“你也可以有为我工作的机会，只要你感兴趣的话。”

 

Mycroft不由自主地因为为自己工作的念头而吃吃笑了起来。至少他可以确保自己职业生涯中终于有那么一次上司不会是彻头彻尾的白痴了。他合上了文件夹，手指在边缘敲着，考虑起自己的前景。

 

他所在的宇宙看上去很安稳。Jim和Sherlock都活得很安好。留着那个装置当然很好，但如果他需要逃到别的宇宙去才能做到就不值得了。到现在他已经基本一想到要突然抛弃Jim或是Sherlock中的任何一人都受不了了。

 

他从手腕上摘下“手表”，递给了另一个自己。

 

另一个Mycroft接过它，放进了外套内袋里。他收起了除了给Mycroft的那一个以外所有的文件夹，一只手按在那一沓上。他深吸了一口气。“在我让你走之前还有最后一件事…”

 

“嗯？”

 

另一个Mycroft吞咽了一下。“为什么？”

 

Mycroft并不需要问他是指什么。“他死了。”

 

另一个Mycroft抿起嘴唇，像是他已经预料到了这答案一样点点头。“怎么死的？”

 

“这重要吗？”Mycroft答，“现在已经不会发生了。”

 

“我猜不重要。”另一个Mycroft皱眉。“但我无法不好奇你为什么需要回到那么久远的过去。这只是你和James Moriarty的交易吗？你会让另一个他的童年轻松一些来交换那个装置？”

 

“对。”Mycroft答，完全没有解释Jim和Sherlock之死的关系的意愿。“但是，在我做出改变之后，有未曾预见到的后果迫使我不得不也干涉Sherlock早年的生活。”

 

“极小的行为也能造成巨大的波动。”另一个Mycroft答。他站了起来，把那一沓文件夹在胳膊下面。“我想我们可以达成共识，Sherlock永远也不会得知真相？”

 

“自然。”Mycroft答。

 

另一个Mycroft走到了门口。“你自由了，”他说，“你的司机会把你送到任何你想去的地方，但我建议你安置好那些文件再去找Sherlock。”他说完就离开了。

 

Mycroft等了片刻，然后出去回到了出租车里。

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Mycroft回到公寓去放下了文件，一路都在出租车里读着自己捏造的生平。内容很详细但很无聊，细节设计到只要不是特别严密的检查都会满意的。

 

之后他去犯罪现场找了Sherlock。Sherlock立刻从他的鞋上推理出他和另一个Mycroft在一座货仓里待过，并质问他发生了什么的细节。

 

Mycroft拒绝告诉他，让他相当恼怒。

 

但是他当天晚上却告诉了Jim一切。

 

接下来的几天里，Mycroft继续随着Sherlock和Jim给他设定的时间表走，但他最终还是接受了另一个自己提议的工作，希望可以防止他们两个完全独占了他未来的时间。

 

这结果只让Sherlock在他上班第一天就跟他来了办公室。

 

“Sherrinford？”Sherlock嘲弄，“你名字叫‘Sherrinford’？”

 

“我的出生证是这么说的。”Mycroft答。

 

“那不是答案！”Sherlock答，“而且那出生证两个星期前也不存在。我查过的。”

 

“肯定是哪里疏忽了吧。”Mycroft说。

 

“你是说，让你能和我们舅舅一起住了十八年但谁也不知道的那种疏忽吗？”Sherlock问，“还包括他家里雇佣的人？”

 

“我们亲爱的舅舅知道，”Mycroft答，“还有妈咪。”

 

“真可惜现在他们两个谁也不在了，没法证实。”Sherlock说。

 

“确实。”Mycroft答，“我们的舅舅留下来如此彻底的记录真是相当幸运。”

 

“我会找出真相的，”Sherlock唾沫星子四溅地说，“你和Mycroft没法永远都不让我发现的。”

 

“我真的不明白你是什么意思。”

 

Sherlock发出了很大一声挫败的声音，然后转身冲出了门。

 

有那么短暂的一会Mycroft猜想自己是不是把Sherlock推得太远了，他是否会再次被贬回Sherlock从不拜访的讨厌哥哥的地位。但他并不需多心。第二天Sherlock就带着更多问题回来了，下定决心要解开他这个不可能的哥哥的谜题。

 

Sherlock的兴趣在接下来的几个月里也没有减退一点点。只要他手头没有案子，他就把大部分时间花在纠缠Mycroft上。

 

Mycroft养成了请他帮忙做自己懒得亲自处理的各种工作相关事情的习惯。一开始Sherlock拒绝的时候他并不十分惊讶，Sherlock一直很不愿意接受他提供的就算是最有趣的案件。他现在请求帮助的绝大多数甚至都没那么有趣。

 

但是，等Sherlock发现 _Jim_ 热情地帮他处理任何案件时他的态度就完全变了。两个人疯狂地比赛了起来，都专注于要成为 _首先_ 解决问题的人。

 

John有了 能称呼Mycroft的正式名字之后相当迅速就适应了Mycroft在Sherlock生命中占据的那一部分。他比Sherlock欣然得多地接受了关于 婴儿“Sherrinford”被送去和一个舅舅一起生活的故事，还经常企图劝阻Sherlock继续调查这“阴谋”。

 

Mycroft 并没有和他的另一个自己在一起花太多时间。他们在同一栋楼里工作，但他们的办公室在不同的楼层上。另一个Mycroft通常让他的助手之一来和 Mycroft谈论工作相关的问题，他们亲自谈论的只有家庭相关的事情。每一次Mycroft提起Sherlock来看自己时他另一个自己脸上的悲哀都会 渐涨。

 

Mycroft很清楚另一个自己的感受会是怎样，他努力鼓励Sherlock每次来这里时都至少去和他说说话。Sherlock几乎总是拒绝。

 

只有等 Sherlock在Mycroft的略微刺激下被说服另一个Mycroft整个童年时期都在保护他不参与到那家族“阴谋”之后，Sherlock才开始对 另一个Mycroft表现出一点兴趣的迹象。Mycroft得以将Sherlock指向切切实实的证据，证明他们母亲在Sherlock 才七岁却揭露了他们父亲婚外恋时本要将他送走的，只有年轻的Mycroft狂乱的介入才得以阻止那计划，这也帮了些忙。

 

Sherlock对另一个Mycroft的看法并没有完全反转，但从那时起他显然没那么重的敌意了。

 

Jim继续一 周好几次和Mycroft出去“约会”。Mycroft并无异议地顺着他去了。他自己拒绝管他们在做的事情叫“约会”，但他并没费心纠正这么说的别人。他 也没费心纠正Jim的同事称他为Jim的“男朋友”，他并不想要解释为什么不管他们去哪他都一直允许Jim牵着他的手，尤其因为现在他自己也没有能让自己 满意的解释了。

 

一直到Jim到美国去出差两周的时候他才意识到自己现在有多享受他们在一起的时间，以及他没有这些的时候是多么想念。他想念他们一起的晚餐。他想念自己在睡觉前阅读时Jim在沙发上贴着自己太近坐下的样子。他想念每天他们出门上班前Jim过长的拥抱。

 

他甚至想念每天早晨Jim打扰他洗澡时那些越来越牵强的借口。

 

所以，等Jim出差结束回来的那天早晨，以比他和Mycroft认识那么多年以来都更重的力道抱住他时，Mycroft不由自主地以相同的强度回抱了他。他将Jim搂在胸前，脸靠在Jim头顶。

 

他们那样待了几分钟Jim才退后，脸上微微泛红。他抓住Mycroft领子，以深黑扩大的瞳孔抬头看着他。当Mycroft没有推开他后他吻上了他，同时发出了快乐的叹息声。

 

Mycroft回吻了他，一只手抚过Jim脸颊，手指缠入他发间。Jim在他口中呻吟着，然后开始把这相对纯洁的吻变成淫荡的舌头的纠缠。

 

这比Mycroft通常的品位要黏糊太多了，但热切远远盖过了精细的欠缺。

 

很长一段时间之后他们分开了，两个人都重重地喘着气。

 

Jim擦了擦他涨红的嘴唇。“哇啊，”他轻轻地说，眨了几次眼，然后对Mycroft咧嘴笑了。“我知道如果我等的时间够长的话你会屈服的。”

 

Mycroft清了清嗓子。“我得去上班了。”

 

“什么？不。”Jim呻吟，“你不能 _现在_ 去上班啊。”

 

“如果我不马上离开的话就会迟到了。”Mycroft坚定地说，“而我最讨厌迟到了。”

 

有一会Jim看上去快要开口抗议了，但他没有。他一根手指搭在唇上，露出了顽皮的笑容。“好吧，”他答道，“等你回来的时候我会就在这里。”

 

很明显Jim有什么狡诈的计划。Mycroft甚至没法开始想象他晚上回家时公寓会变成什么样子，或者Jim毫无疑问会在这段时间内想出的诱惑计划会有多么奇特。

 

他发现自己十分期待。

 

END


End file.
